Una nueva oportunidad para volver a amar
by MecanicoNo33
Summary: Ser rechazado por la persona que amas, es triste y devastador. Para Mugi y Nodoka viven este sentimiento de rechazo por separado, pero la vida otorga nuevas oportunidades y el destino permitirá en esta ocasión, que ambas superen juntas sus problemas emocionales. Quizás no se conozcan mucho como sus propias amigas, pero el tiempo las ayudara a conocerse mejor y quizás sean algo más.
1. De compañeras a amigas con confianza

N/A: Hola a todos, lectores de esta franquicia. Luego de haber visto este anime que me gusto mucho y de llevar un tiempo atrás leyendo varios fanfiction de K-ON! en español y algunos en inglés, tenía la intención de crear mi propio fanfiction, para probar mis habilidades como escritor y por supuesto, compartirlo con los demás lectores que conocen y les gusta esta franquicia al ver que opinan. Espero que les guste mucho mi primer fanfiction y que lo disfruten, estaré muy agradecido si lo hacen.

* * *

Aviso importante: Personajes y ambientes de esta franquicia NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños correspondientes. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia antes mencionada, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse. A leer.

* * *

Capitulo 1. De compañeras a amigas con confianza.

En una tarde tranquila en la Preparatoria Femenina Sakuragoka, era el periodo que terminaban todas las actividades internas de la preparatoria y todas las alumnas que quedaban en el interior, se tenían que retirar a sus respectivos hogares antes que la administración cerrara el establecimiento.

-¿Porque… no… puedo superar… eso?

Si bien, la gran mayoría de las alumnas se encontraban felices de salir de clase y hacer sus propios panoramas con sus amigas sin problemas, pero pocas veces podría ocurrir una excepción y había alguien que hacia todo lo contrario al resto.

-¿Porque… me… tuvo que… contar… esa noticia?

Estaba muy triste, sentada en el piso, abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su cabeza en sus rodillas, posicionada al costado del piano de madera del salón de música, lo único que hacía era quedarse estática y continuaba llorando hasta que ya no pudiera más, no le importaba cuanto tiempo se demoraría para que ocurriera eso último, las alumnas se iban retirando sin saber de ella y el instituto comenzaba cada vez a estar más silencioso. Se sentía tan desbastada en su interior que quería quedarse en ese lugar y seguir con su actual rutina, incluso si es necesario, hasta que llegara las horas de la noche.

-No quiero que nadie… me encuentre…

Según ella, estar en el salón era el lugar ideal, en el tercer piso del instituto y con las puertas cerradas del salón, nadie podría escuchar sus lamentaciones estando muy lejos de la administración o de cualquier estudiante que aún rondaba de los pasillos. Lo único que quería era pasar desapercibida para el resto, su plan resultaba exitosamente y continuaría con ello sin importar cuanto tiempo este en esta situación.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- dijo una voz de una estudiante atrás de la puerta.

Pero pocas veces podría ocurrir una excepción y había alguien que hacia todo lo contrario al resto. Se asustó y dejo de llorar por un momento después de escuchar esa frase. Fue tan repentina su reacción que golpeo con fuerza el costado del piano de madera con la espalda, provocando un fuerte ruido sobre el instrumento. No tenía contemplado en sus planes que alguien la descubriera en el salón, se abrió lentamente la puerta y entro aquella estudiante.

Pudo escuchar que sus pasos se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba actualmente, y una vez que se detuvieron esos pasos, la joven triste supo de su presencia y esta se quedó muy preocupada. Pero aquella estudiante no era cualquier desconocida.

-¿Tsumugi? ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es muy tarde.- pregunto preocupada la joven al ver a la tecladista del HTT en un estado muy depresivo.

-Nodoka.- exclamo aun triste y con su cabello rubio todo desordenado, al frente suyo estaba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y a su vez, una de sus compañeras de último año de preparatoria. Ella podía ver que su compañera todavía la estaba mirando con preocupación.

-Te vez muy mal, ¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunto todavía con muchas interrogantes.

-Déjame sola… no quiero… hablar… de… eso…- dijo entrecortada, se dio media vuelta y escondió su mirada, pensaba que era mejor no darle explicaciones, ni menos a alguien como Manabe Nodoka, que se caracterizaba por ser alguien seria y responsable, dejando de lado sus propias emociones para cumplir sus labores, como lo hacía en el propio consejo estudiantil, estaba segura que ella no podría comprender su tristeza.

Según la de cabello marrón, en ningún momento la recordaba en ese estado, desde que la conocía en primero año de secundaria por ser una de sus compañeras de banda de su amiga de la infancia, ella siempre se caracterizaba por ser todo lo contrario a lo hacía en este instante, Kotobuki Tsumugi se caracterizaba por ser alegre, gentil y cariñosa con sus amigas y compañeras de banda, incluso en las presentaciones de su club en los festivales culturales, demostraba esa cualidad. Ahora se preguntaba a si misma porque se encontraba tan mal su compañera, una vez que pensó rápidamente cual podría ser la causa se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba su compañera.

-Creo saber porque estas triste…- dijo calmada y poniéndose de rodillas atrás de la chica de cabello rubio.

-Nodoka… por favor… déjame sola… dije que… no quiero… hablar. Tu… no me…- dijo intentando que se alejara, evitando el contacto visual.

-…es por amor. ¿No es verdad, Tsumugi?

…comprenderías.- después de escuchar esa frase, se quedó muda en un instante, se preguntaba cómo era posible que su compañera comprendiera su verdadera razón de cómo se sentía en ese instante, considerando que ella es del temperamento distinto al suyo.

-Si todavía te sientes muy mal, puedes desahogarte conmigo. Es mejor desahogarse con alguien que quedarse sola en este lugar.- después de esto, Mugi comprendió que lo único que sabía, era que Nodoka estaba dispuesta a brindarle todo su apoyo en este momento difícil que estaba pasando. La rubia no contuvo más sus emociones, se dio media vuelta y abrazo a la chica de lentes con fuerza y hundió su cabeza en uno de sus hombros y siguió llorando.

-Es… verdad Nodoka… estoy llorando… por amor… porque la persona… que más quiero esta… con otra.- fue lo último que dijo antes que comenzara a desahogarse como nunca lo había hecho antes que la encontrara la joven de cabello marrón.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo, desahógate todo lo que quieras, no dejare que te guardes ese dolor que tú tienes en este instante.- dijo tranquilamente, abrazando a su compañera y acariciaba su cabello.

Pasaron varios minutos juntas en esa posición, Nodoka solo vio como Mugi ya se había desahogado por completo, dejando una parte de su bléiser todo mojado, y ella estaba tan agotada que podía quedarse dormida en ese instante sobre su compañera.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí… pero aún sigo triste y cansada.- respondió Mugi sin ánimos por lo agotada que se encontraba, las dos aún estaban de rodillas en el piso mientras se dejaban de abrazar para que ellas se vieran de frente. –Me siento derrotada.

-No digas eso… tú eres una persona muy alegre y de buenos sentimientos, siempre lo has sido, no me gusta verte así.- dijo secándole con un pañuelo, lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas y después le arreglo su cabello desordenado, –No dejes que eso te desmotive, tienes que salir adelante.

-Es verdad, es solo que… es difícil superarlo.- dijo aún desilusionada.

-Yo creo en ti, animo. Si aún tienes problemas y quieres que alguien te ayude, puedes contar conmigo.- dijo Nodoka mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a su compañera a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias, eres una gran persona.- dijo con mejor ánimo, las únicas veces que ha visto a Nodoka en ese estado de querer ayudar y de darle apoyo incondicional, es cuando ella esta con Yui. -Sé que nunca lo oficializamos, pero podríamos ser amigas, ambas nos conocemos desde el primer año de preparatoria.

-Es verdad, nos conocemos desde hace dos años y tú eres una gran persona, muy alegre, como en los ensayos de tu club. Seremos buenas amigas, Mugi.- dijo naturalmente.

-Gracias Nodoka-chan, lo seremos. A propósito, ¿No recuerdo que el salón estuviese oscuro?- pregunto Mugi algo indignada.

-Hay que irnos a nuestros hogares. Ya es muy tarde.- dijo calmadamente, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que se encontraron, por lo que el cielo estaba de color naranjo y el salón de música comenzaba a oscurecer.

-Que mal. No creo que alcance a devolverme a mi hogar por lo muy tarde que es. ¿Por qué no me preocupe por eso antes?- dijo toda desilusionada y mirando el piso, luego de cabello marrón se le ocurrió una idea para animar a su compañera.

-No te preocupes… ¿Te gustaría quedarte en mi hogar?- pregunto Nodoka.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, sé que aun estas agotada emocionalmente por lo de hoy, y sé que necesitas mi ayuda, por algo somos amigas. Yo no te voy a dejar sola.- luego sintió como Mugi la abrazarla de alegría.

-Gracias Nodoka-chan, gracias.- dijo muy satisfactoria.

Las dos se llevaron sus pertenencias, salieron del salón y bajaron hasta el primer piso del instituto, podían notar el gran silencio que rondaba por todos los pasillos y cuando llegaron a la puerta principal se sorprendieron que estuviera cerrado, sin embargo, vieron que la entrada principal del establecimiento se encontraba todavía disponible.

-Disculpa… ¿Nos podría dejar salir?- pregunto Mugi a la única mujer que estaba a cargo de la gente que ingresa al instituto.

-Lo lamento jóvenes estudiantes, pero ya cerramos el establecimiento. Son la reglas del director.- dijo con autoridad la mujer rubia de cabello largo que se encontraba sentada leyendo con calma una revista de su tierra natal mientras cumplía el turno de la tarde, pero la chica de lentes insistió.

-Disculpe la tardanza, pero mi amiga tuvo un problema hoy en la tarde y no la quise abandonar, me quede con ella el resto de la tarde para hacerle compañía y hacer que ella se sintiera mejor. -dijo tomando una de sus manos de la tecladista.

-Es verdad, tenía la intención de quedarme, pero… mi amiga me ayudo.- la guardia del establecimiento vio a ambas jóvenes en esa calmada escena, y en su interior sabía que decían la verdad. Se levantó de su asiento, dejo su revista a un lado y saco unas llaves de la pared.

-Es muy noble de tu parte… proteger a los que más quieres, por esta vez las dejare salir a ambas. Ya está oscureciendo.- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijeron haciendo una reverencia y las dos jóvenes salieron del instituto, muy agradecidas de que la mujer adulta las había ayudado.

* * *

Las dos estudiantes caminaron juntas hacia la residencia de la de cabello marrón, llegaron cuando el cielo ya estaba de color naranjo más oscuro. Una vez que ambas ingresaron, la rubia pudo notar que la residencia le familiarizaba mucho a la residencia donde vive Yui, de lo que ella recordaba en su visita hace un par de años.

-¿Por qué esta tan silencioso?- pregunto Mugi.

-Mis padres están en un paseo de curso de mis dos hermanos menores en Kyoto, ambos se ofrecieron para cuidar a todo el grupo en esa ciudad junto con los profesores. -respondió Nodoka.

-Entonces solo estamos nosotras dos en tu casa.- dijo con ilusión, en su mente pensaba que era una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor a su compañera.

-Así es. Voy a preparar algo para nosotras, si quieres me esperas en el sofá principal. No me tardo, tu serás mi invitada.- dijo Nodoka retirándose hacia la cocina.

Por su parte, Mugi espero en el sofá, y aprovecho el momento de llamar a sus padres y decirles que se iba a quedar en la casa de su amiga porque mañana tenia clases, y ambos no se opusieron a esa decisión, ya que en años anteriores su hija ya se había hospedado en las casas de sus amigas y le tenían mucha confianza por ser una chica responsable. Una vez que corto la llamada, se fue a la cocina para ayudar por su propia cuenta a su amiga a preparar las cosas y esta acepto cordialmente.

Ambas cenaron en el comedor, compartieron un momento juntas. Cuando terminaron de cenar y de dejar todo limpio, Nodoka decidió invitarla a su dormitorio, subieron al segundo piso e ingresaron a la habitación y dejaron sus respectivos bolsos en el piso. El lugar se veía muy ordenado y para Mugi le recordaba mucho a la habitación de la guitarrista principal.

-Tienes algunos recuerdos de Yui-chan, me recuerda mucho a su habitación.- dijo observando en el escritorio principal de su amiga, un marco con varias fotos de la guitarrista junto con Nodoka, en cuatro etapas de su vida, en su niñez, en el jardín, en la escuela primaria y en el instituto. Para Mugi se sorprendía al ver a su compañera de cabello marrón, era muy alegre en todas esas fotos.

-Bueno… por algo ella es mi amiga de la infancia.- dijo con voz como si aún estuviera resentía de algo con anterioridad, mientras ella se sentaba en el borde de su cama. La tecladista noto esa actitud de su amiga y luego recordó cómo Nodoka supo la razón principal de porque estuvo triste todo el tiempo en el salón de música.

-¿Nodoka-chan?- dijo sentándose en la cama al lado de su amiga.

-¿Qué necesitas Mugi?- pregunto amablemente pero con leve resentimiento.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba sufriendo por amor?- pregunto Mugi más calmada y con muchas dudas, sabía que algo le pasaba a Nodoka en su interior y que quería ocultarlo, y sentía en su interior que debía ayudar a su amiga, como ella lo hizo con anterioridad.

-¿Quieres que te cuente?- dijo algo insegura.

-Sí, porque siento que tienes problemas y quieres desahogarte. Yo te conté cual era mi problema de porque me sentía tan mal en la tarde, porque confió en ti como una amiga responsable y sé que tú eres alguien en quien se puede confiar. Quiero saberlo.

-Está bien, te lo diré.- dijo acercándose más a su compañera y le tomo ambas manos y comenzó. -Supe la causa de tu problema porque yo también…- dijo nerviosa al principio,- …también estoy sufriendo… por amor, al igual que tú.

-No me digas que tú también estuviste haciendo lo mismo…

-Si Mugi, yo también estuve triste y me desahogue en la sala del consejo estudiantil una vez que quede sola en él, quede en esa situación al saber que la persona que más quiero esta con otra persona. Mugi… no es fácil asumir cuando la persona que más quieres y que más adoras, decide estar con otra persona y a ti te tiene que rechazar. Me sentía destrozada en el interior, que me quede hasta tarde y antes que me fuera a mi hogar, quise estar en la azotea. Cuando verificaba si había alguien en el instituto, en mi camino, escuche un ruido adentro del salón de música, cuando entre y te vi en el salón, por la forma que te encontrabas deduje que sufrías lo mismo que yo.- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Entonces tú también estas enamorada al igual que yo. ¿De quién?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Te lo diré solo si tú también me dices de quien estas enamorada.

-De acuerdo.- tenía que ser fuerte, si Nodoka era capaz de contarle sus problemas, ella debía ser capaz de contarle los suyos. Ya no había marcha atrás.

-Bien. Yo estoy enamorada… de… de... de Yui… de mi amiga dela infancia…- no aguanto más ese dolor y comenzaron a caerles algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, luego Mugi le quito sus lentes y permitió que Nodoka la abrazara y apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. –Ver sus fotos en mi escritorio me hace sentir así. Perdón Mugi… debo ser fuerte.

-Tú eres fuerte, Nodoka. Desahógate.- dijo cariñosamente, ahora era su turno de brindarle su apoyo y dejo que se desahogara mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

Después de unos minutos, y una vez que Mugi le devolvió sus lentes a Nodoka, ambas se relajaron por igual, se sentían con mejor ánimo y se quedaron sentadas en el borde de la cama, viendo con tranquilidad las estrellas en el cielo oscuro y un cometa que paso rápidamente antes de desaparecer, ambas lo veían a través de la ventana de la habitación. Luego de esto, ambas chicas se sentían con mejor ganas para contar con confianza sus problemas, por lo que Mugi fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Entonces, tú también eres lesbiana. Nunca creí que lo fueras, siempre pensé que de todas las amigas que conozco en el instituto, tú eras la más heterosexual de todas.- comentó sorprendida.

-Lo soy Mugi, a veces tengo esos impulsos, solo que de las mujeres me gusta mucho Yui, nos conocemos desde muy pequeñas y le tengo mucho cariño y siempre tendrá mi apoyo. Solo que ella le gusta y le fascina estar con Azusa, por un lado me alegra mucho lo que siente Yui por ella y viceversa, sea un amor correspondido, y estoy orgullosa por mi amiga, pero también al verlas juntas también me hace sentir triste y devastada al saber que ella prefiere quedarse con Azusa que conmigo como pareja. Yo le dije que la amaba con anterioridad, pero Yui ya eligió con quien quedarse. –dijo aún con tristeza pero con mejor ánimo.

-Lo se… recuerdo que ambas lo oficializaron hoy en el club de música, se veían tan felices.

-Sí, ella me lo oficializo antes de que retirara del salón del consejo y de ahí me derrumbe. Esa es toda mi historia de porque quede en ese estado. Ahora tu turno.- vio como Mugi estaba preparada para contarle su problema con detalles. -¿De quién estas enamorada? Debe ser una chica, porque te soy sincera, de todas las amigas que conozco, tú eres la más lesbiana de todas.

-Es verdad, también soy lesbiana. A mi gusta mucho a Ricchan, ella siempre me llamo mucho mi atención por lo hiperactiva y energética como lo es en el club. En el salón de música, luego que la primera pareja se oficializara, ella nos dijo a todas que ella había elegido como pareja a Mio-chan y ella también la quiere, ambas son amigas de la infancia y se conocen por mucho tiempo y también hacen una bonita pareja, pero al verlas juntas también me entristecía, intente pasar disimulada y cuando me preguntaban que me ocurría, les decía que "estoy bien, no es de preocuparse", y le dije con anterioridad que la amaba, pero ella ya eligió quedarse con Mio-chan en vez de mí. Cuándo me quede sola en el club, me desmorone. Esa es mi historia.- dijo aún con tristeza pero con mejor ánimo.

-Es muy triste lo que nos pasó a ambas, rechazada por nuestras respectivas amigas que más queremos.- dijo muy sincera Nodoka.

-Lo sé, es muy triste, pero… lo único bueno de todo esto, es que tengo una nueva amiga en quien confiar y poder contar mis problemas.- dijo Mugi muy sincera. –Y quería pedirte perdón por cómo te trate antes… sé que actuó muy infantil en esas situaciones, pero tu tenías buenas intenciones para ayudarme. Te lo agradezco mucho Nodoka-chan. -dijo con cariño.

-No te preocupes. Además tú también eres una buena amiga, Mugi. Alguien amable y responsable. Nunca es tarde para hacer nuevas amistades. –dijo sinceramente.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué nunca fuimos amigas cuando estábamos en primer año de secundaria?- dijo muy pensativa.

-Quizás es porque nosotras tomamos caminos distintos sin darnos cuenta en ese momento. Lo importante ahora es que lo somos, no importa cuánto nos hubiéramos tardado.

-Gracias Nodoka-chan, tu eres una gran amiga, gracias por todo tu apoyo.- dijo sinceramente y la abrazo de forma reconfortante a la chica de cabello marrón.

-Tú también Mugi, gracias por tu apoyo, tú también eres una gran amiga y alguien en quien puedo confiar.- dijo calmadamente y abrazo a la rubia.

Pasaron unos minutos en esa posición y ambas jóvenes disfrutaban su compañía en silencio hasta que Nodoka noto que su compañera se estaba quedando dormida en su hombro.

-Veo que tienes sueño.- dijo amablemente.

-No es cierto…- dijo bostezando.

-No mientas Mugi, tienes que dormir. Ambas tuvimos un mal día. Hay que descansar para mañana. Vamos Mugi.- dijo moviéndola despacio para que siguiera despierta.

-Está bien Nodoka-chan. ¿Dónde duermo?- después vio como la estudiante de cabello corto pensaba cual lugar de su residencia podría ser el ideal.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo en mi cama? Hay espacio para nosotras dos.- dio su primera idea.

-¿Enserio?- dijo ilusionada.

-Sí, porque la de mis hermanos menores no creo que quepas por lo alta que eres. Y por una razón… quiero estar contigo, bueno si tú… quieres.- dijo nerviosa ante esta propuesta.

-Con gusto acepto.- sonrió y la siguió abrazando con mucha más fuerza y Nodoka también sonrió.

Después la de cabello marrón, le presto una de sus ropas para dormir a Mugi y le pidió que se cambiara en uno de los baños mientras ella se cambiaba en su habitación. Cuando terminaron de cambiarse, Nodoka dejo que Mugi ingresara a su habitación.

-Me queda bien tu ropa, aunque me queda un poco ajustada.- dijo luciendo el pijama de color morado y dejando su uniforme doblado sobre uno de los muebles al lado del uniforme de su compañera.

-Te vez muy bonita.- comento Nodoka.

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien.- dijo al ver su compañera vestida con un pijama de color verde oscuro. -Ya estoy lista.

Nodoka dejo que Mugi ingresara primero a la cama, mientras ella se encargaba de apagar las cosas a excepción de su lámpara de su velador y luego ingresaría a la cama. Ambas se dieron su propio espacio y se acomodaron, ya estaban listas para dormir.

-Descansa Mugi, que duermas bien.- dijo guardando todos sus accesorios y lista para apagar la luz de su lámpara.

-Tú también descansa Nodoka-chan, que duermas bien.- una vez que se apagó la lámpara, las dos se quedaron dormidas instantáneamente debido que se encontraban emocionalmente agotadas, pensando que el siguiente día podría ser mucho mejor de lo que ocurrió en la tarde.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, sonó la alarma en la habitación indicando que era la hora para despertarse para ir al instituto. Nodoka muy malhumorada estiro su brazo para apagar la molesta alarma, se colocó sus lentes y cuando estaba dispuesta a levantarse de la cama, no pudo moverse al ver que Mugi la tenía abrazada mientras aún seguía durmiendo.

-_Por alguna razón me recuerdas mucho a Yui, cuando dormíamos juntas de niñas hace mucho tiempo. Te vez muy bonita cuando duermes y estas tan calmada.- _pensó mientras veía como ella seguía durmiendo cómodamente a su lado, pero recordó que ambas tenían que ir a clase y tenía que despertarla para no llegar tarde.

_-_Mugi, despierta… hoy hay clase, Mugi…- la movió despacio para despertarla, hasta que tuvo resultado positivos y la rubia se sorprendió al estar en esa situación y se separó rápidamente pensando que ella le podría molestar esa clase de actitud.

-Buenos días Nodoka-chan.- dijo un poco culpable.

-Buenos días Mugi.- dijo naturalmente, aunque por alguna extraña sensación en su interior, quería que Mugi la siguiera abrazando de esa forma, pero después noto como la rubia se veía triste. -¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Estas molesta porque te estaba abrazando mientras dormía? ¿Te incomode?

-Claro que no.- dijo de inmediato, -Nunca estaría molesta por algo como eso, ni mucho menos contigo. De hecho tus abrazos me hacían sentirme bien.- dijo esto último susurrando.

-Ya veo, creo que te gusta mucho mis abrazos.- dijo más tranquila y vio cómo su amiga guardaba silencio ante ese comentario y evitaba su mirada, aunque para Mugi en su interior le gustaba ver esa expresión en ella, la hacía sentirse bien anímicamente.

Las dos se levantaron de la cama, Nodoka se fue a duchar primero y en el mismo baño, se puso su uniforme escolar, y cuando termino dejo que Mugi se duchara mientras ella iba a preparar el desayuno para ambas. Una vez que termino de ducharse, se vistió rápidamente su uniforme escolar, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar a su compañera a preparar la mesa, y a trasladar las cosas del desayuno.

Cuando estaba por terminar de preparar las cosas, Mugi se sentía de pronto un poco incómoda al usar la parte superior de su uniforme, sobretodo su bléiser azul oscuro, se sentía como si no fuera de su propiedad, y cuando reviso la etiqueta de atrás vio que tenía el nombre de la chica de lentes. Después de ese casual error supo que la parte restante de su uniforme, Nodoka lo tenía puesto.

-Nodoka-chan. ¿De casualidad estas usando mi bléiser?- pregunto para ver si ella se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño error.

-No lo creo porque… -reviso en la parte de atrás del bléiser, y en la etiqueta vio las iniciales del nombre de la tecladista, y finalmente ella se perturbo.

-¡Estoy usando tu bléiser Mugi! Creo que me confundí cuando agarre por error parte de tu uniforme sin darme cuenta. Perdón Mugi.- dijo toda avergonzada al ver que se equivocó por error, solo vio como la rubia se acercó y coloco sus dos manos en sus hombros.

-No te preocupes, úsalo sin problemas, me lo devuelves después de clase. Igual te queda bien mi bléiser en ti.- dijo amablemente y le sonrió para darle confianza a su amiga de cabello marrón, en su interior le gustaba ver esa actitud tan cariñosa en ella.

-Gracias Mugi. Mi bléiser te queda bien en ti. Veo que somos de la misma talla de uniforme.- dijo ya más calmada y estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

Las dos comenzaron a desayunar, y estuvieron hablando sobre sus vidas antes del instituto para conocerse mejor, hasta que fue la hora de partir a clases. Dejaron todo limpio y una vez que salieron de la residencia, Kotobuki y Manabe iban caminando hacia el instituto, ya que tenían tiempo de sobra para llegar a clases.

Mientras iban caminando y conversaban sobre sus anécdotas, la chica de cabello rubio, tenía una última duda que la inquietaba y quería contarle de inmediato a su amiga, considerando lo cerca que estaban del instituto.

-¿Nodoka-chan? Quiero decirte algo muy importante antes de llegar a la preparatoria.- dijo con total seguridad.

-Puedes decírmelo, Mugi.- dijo con mucha confianza.

-Después de todo lo que haz hacho por mí. Algún día quisiera devolverte el favor, me has ayudado bastante.- dijo pensativa.

-Algún día lo harás, por algo somos amigas, tú te sentías muy mal y yo te ayude. Logramos salir del instituto, te hospedaste conmigo, dormiste conmigo y como extra, tenemos intercambiados solo nuestro bléiser.- dijo Nodoka calmada.

-Por suerte no fue nuestra ropa interior, porque…-pero después que Mugi dijo inconsciente esa frase, las dos se quedaron en una situación muy incómoda y en completo silencio tratando de no imaginarse esa frase en sus respectivas mentes.

-_¿Por qué dije eso?_\- pensó toda arrepentida, sonrojada y evitando la mirada de su amiga.

-Perdón Nodoka-chan, no quise decir eso… lo juro.- dijo despacio y a la vez se disculpaba.

-Descuida Mugi… no es tu culpa.- dijo despacio y se encontraba en la misma situación que la rubia.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar al instituto, hablando de cualquier cosa sin comentar nada de esa última frase, cuando entraron, ambas se dirigieron al salón de clase, aunque habían varias alumnas en él, no había ninguna señal de cualquiera de sus principales amigas, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos esperando que comiencen las clases.

Ambas sabían que tenían que enfrentarse con a sus amigas, ya sea en la clase o en el club de música, pero estaban para apoyarse mutuamente ante esta situación que compartirán las dos por igual.

-_Aunque estemos lejos, ya sea en nuestros respectivos hogares o a solo un par de bancos, tú estarás cerca conmigo. Juntas nos ayudaremos a superar esto.-_pensaba cada una de las dos jóvenes,a diferencia de otros días, ya no se veían como simples compañeras de curso, eran amigas con confianza.

Pero a pesar de esa condición, Tsumugi y Nodoka sentían en su interior, una extraña sensación que quería tener más cerca, a su respectiva compañera, estar con ella a su lado, darle su apoyo, abrazarle y decirle que ella estaría para protegerla de cualquier cosa con tal de verla sonreír y que todo estaría bien.

* * *

N/A: Hola nuevamente. Espero que les gustara este capitulo que escribí y le dieran una oportunidad, pronto agregare los siguientes capítulos, que no serian muchos.

Si me preguntaran, ¿Por qué elegí a Mugi y a Nodoka como protagonistas? Digamos que quise partir por escribir algo fuera de lo tradicional, ya que la gran mayoría de los fanfiction que he leído en español, esos mismos que me gustaron mucho leer, la gran mayoría tienen como protagonista a Yui y Azusa juntas; y a Ritsu y Mio juntas. Por otro lado, en algunos capítulos del anime(más en la segunda temporada) se muestra un poco(o muy poco) de la relación de amistad que tienen Mugi y Nodoka, por lo que me inspire en escribir este fanfiction basado en su relación.

Como les dije antes, esta es mi primera vez que escribo un fanfiction, si hay algún error en ortografía y/o en gramática, espero corregirlo porque me gusta que estén bien hechos. Comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias constructivas son bienvenidos y me ayudarían a hacer un mejor trabajo en el futuro. Nos vemos.


	2. Nuevos sentimientos

N/A: Hola, aquí les presento el segundo capitulo de esta historia que me gusto escribir y que quiero compartir con ustedes. Que lo disfruten.

Aviso importante: Personajes y ambientes de esta franquicias NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia antes mencionada, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse. ¡A leer!

* * *

Capitulo. 2 Nuevos sentimientos.

Comenzó la jornada de clase en el instituto, y para las dos jóvenes estudiantes prestaban atención a las clases como lo hacían habitualmente, pero la diferencia era que ya no podían dejar de pensar en su respectiva amiga con quien han compartido en la última noche.

Si bien, ambas jóvenes ya más calmadas después de lo que ocurrió ayer, habían llegado a un acuerdo mutuo que debían dejar a sus amigas hacer tranquila sus vidas amorosas; aunque en su interior les daba tristeza, sentían que lo correcto era no interferir en ello.

En vez de sufrir con eso, para Kotobuki Tsumugi y Manabe Nodoka preferían pasar su tiempo libre juntas en plan de amigas con confianza. Las dos se reunían en los recreos de las mañanas a platicar amenamente hasta que llegara el inicio de la siguiente clase.

También en las horas del almuerzo, ambas almorzaban juntas en uno de los bancos de la sala principal de clase, mientras esperaban las clases de la tarde.

-Nodoka-chan, tu almuerzo se ve delicioso. Debes ser una buena cocinera. -comento amablemente la rubia al ver el almuerzo de su amiga.

-Eso es cierto Mugi. -respondió con sinceridad, considerando que ya tenía experiencia en esas cosas relacionadas con la cocina. –Y tu almuerzo, siempre traes mucha comida. -comento con tranquilidad al ver que el almuerzo de su amiga es mucho más grande que el suyo.

-Así es. ¡Es para tener energía! –dijo con mucho ánimo.

-¿En qué? –se preguntó para sí misma, aunque en un futuro averiguaría realmente en que usa su energía la tecladista.

Cada momento juntas aprendían algo nuevo de su respectiva compañera. A medida que ambas fortalecían más su amistad, de a poco iba desapareciendo ese dolor de rechazo del día de ayer. Todo salía bien en estos momentos, hasta que llego lo inevitable a las horas de la tarde.

-Qué bueno que terminaron estas productivas clases. Ahora viene mis actividades en el consejo estudiantil y a ti tus actividades del salón de música.- dijo Nodoka caminando por los pasillos del instituto junto con su amiga.

-Es verdad… -dijo Mugi un poco triste, cosa que su acompañante noto enseguida.

-¿Qué te ocurre Mugi? –pregunto amablemente.

-Hemos estado juntas todo el día, compartir contigo y conversar contigo ha sido muy agradable, y aquí… es donde nos separamos… tú tienes tus actividades del consejo estudiantil y yo tengo mis actividades en el club de música. –dijo la rubia aún triste y estaba mirando el piso.

-Quieres seguir pasando más tiempo conmigo ¿no es verdad? -vio cómo su amiga asintió con la cabeza.

-Podemos hacer lo siguiente. –propuso Nodoka y Mugi escuchó atentamente.

-Si quieres, te acompaño un tiempo en el salón de música y luego iré al salón del consejo estudiantil, las reuniones comienzan más tarde. Por ti, te acompaño. –dijo muy segura.

-¿De verdad harías eso? ¿Por mí?- dijo muy impresionada.

-Por supuesto… igual quiero pasar este momento que queda antes de ir a la sala del consejo. –dijo sincera la de cabello marrón.

-Que esperamos.

Mugi agarro su brazo de su amiga y ambas corrieron hacia el salón de música, vieron en su interior a sus cuatro amigas y la asesora del club en la mesa de centro, todas ellas estaban esperando pacientemente a la integrante restante que faltaba para comenzar los ensayos del club. Prepararon los instrumentos y comenzaron los ensayos mientras Nodoka y la asesora estaban sentadas en las bancas como espectadoras mirando al grupo.

Una vez que termino el ensayo del club de música, esos de que no se ven tan seguido, la chica de cabello marrón se retiró del salón para hacer sus deberes en el salón del consejo estudiantil, dejando a las integrantes del club seguir con sus propias actividades.

* * *

Mucho tiempo después, en el salón del consejo estudiantil.

-¿Manabe-san? –pregunto una chica rubia de cabello corto y de listón verde en su uniforme.

-¿Que necesitas? -pregunto un poco seria mientras ordenaba unos papeles del consejo desde su asiento principal.

-Creo que tienes una visita afuera de la puerta. Por cierto, ya me voy… tengo un compromiso con mi hermana mayor esta tarde. Luego continúo con los demás trabajos del consejo. Nos vemos después.- se despidió amablemente, abrió la puerta y cuando se encontró con Mugi directamente, la saludo amablemente y se retiró, permitiendo que la tecladista entrara al salón del consejo.

-Hola Nodoka-chan.- dijo amable la rubia y se acercó a su compañera.

-Hola Mugi, ¿A qué se debe tu visita? –pregunto con mejor ánimo.

-Ya terminaron las actividades del club y como todas se estaban retirando, decidí acompañarte y ver como es tu trabajo de presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Además veo que estas muy sola en este salón. –dijo Mugi.

-Eres muy amable. Me acabas de alegrar esta tarde. Tengo que hacer tiempo extra esta tarde, para preparar las actividades futuras del establecimiento. Ven te enseño mi trabajo. –dijo Nodoka tranquila y emocionada.

* * *

Ambas pasaron el resto del tiempo en el salón del consejo, hasta que era la hora de retirarse del instituto y tenían que regresar a sus hogares.

-¡Cuídense jóvenes estudiantes! Que tengan buenas tardes.- dijo calmadamente la guardia de cabello rubio largo despidiéndose de las dos estudiantes que quedaban del instituto.

-Gracias.- dijeron cordialmente Mugi y Nodoka a la mujer adulta.

Las dos jóvenes caminaban por las calles, la chica de cabello marrón se había comprometido a acompañar a su amiga hacia la estación de trenes y ella acepto con gusto.

-Me gusto como es tu trabajo que haces en el consejo, eres muy responsable y dedicada como presidenta; aunque la verdad me gusta estar en el club de música, es más entretenido. –comento Mugi con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, incluso Yui dice el consejo estudiantil es muy aburrido, y no sabe cómo es que yo sobrevivo a este lugar. –dijo Nodoka honestamente. –Y sobre su club, se pasan su tiempo tomando té y comiendo pastelillos, aun así, realizan buenas presentaciones en los eventos del instituto.

-Bueno Nodoka-chan, ese es el espíritu del Club de Música Ligera. –dijo muy orgullosa.

-De alguna forma, tú contribuyes a ese espíritu. -dijo con sinceridad, considerando que su amiga es la que ofrece todas las meriendas de su club. –Y eres una buena tecladista, veo que tienes mucha experiencia con ese instrumento. Mugi, te quiero agradecer por acompañarme en el consejo, ya no me sentía tan solitaria.- dijo agradecida.

-Gracias. Siempre tendrás mi apoyo, no te dejaría sola. -dijo Mugi sonriendo, -Incluso durante este tiempo que estaba en mi club, me gustaría ayudarte a conseguir alguna pareja para ti. Eres bonita y tienes buenas cualidades. Quizás… ¿Algún novio?

-Lo veo difícil, no conozco a ningún hombre que me llame la atención, pero… que hombre le gustaría tener como pareja a alguien que ya tiene tendencias lésbicas. Me rechazaría. –dijo desmotivada a esa idea, si bien era rechazada por Yui pero todavía seguían siendo amigas, si le llegara a pasar eso se sentiría mucho peor.

-Tranquila, entonces… ¿alguna novia? -pregunto nuevamente.

-Puede ser. Aunque me gusta más una chica que ya tenga conocimiento sobre ella como para saber si es de mi gusto o no.-dijo Nodoka.

-Y por ejemplo, la chica rubia de cabello corto, que te acompaña al salón del consejo hace poco. –sugirió Mugi.

-Ella es solo una ayudante, es nueva en el instituto y a pesar que es dócil, se ve un poco trastornada como si la hubieran encerrado en un sótano, pero no la conozco mucho más allá de eso, como lo que sucede contigo, yo te conozco por mucho más tiempo, desde hace dos años atrás que ayudaron a Yui a pasar sus exámenes en su hogar, incluso Yui siempre me cuenta cosas de ti en su club cuando ella me invita a su residencia, que eres una persona amable y cariñosa.

-También Yui-chan me cuenta muchas cosas de ti en el club. Eres una chica responsable y madura. Eres una buena amiga. Por eso necesitas una novia que te quiera y te cuide. –dijo Mugi con cariño.

-Tú también lo eres, yo también te ayudaría a que tú también consiguieras una novia. Alguien que te quiera te valore y te respete. –dijo Nodoka con seguridad.

-Algún día ya conseguiremos pareja. Es cuestión de tiempo. –dijo la rubia con muchas esperanzas.

-Es verdad, algún día vamos a conseguir pareja. –dijo con esperanza igual que su amiga.

Ambas con mayor optimismo, continuaron su trayecto hacia la estación, se intercambiaron sus bléiser y las dos se despidieron, tomaron sus propios caminos para llegar a sus respectivos hogares sin complicaciones. Para Nodoka, cuando llego a su residencia se puso contenta al ver a sus padres y a sus dos hermanos que llegaron sin problemas de su paseo en Kyoto. A pesar de lo agradecida que se encontraba, extrañaba la presencia de la chica cariñosa y amable de cabello rubio. Comenzó a hacer sus deberes y se fue a dormir, pero todavía tenía esa sensación en su interior.

Para Mugi, aunque su ambiente en la mansión era agradable, y estaba feliz de tener a ambos padres y a sus sirvientas en la mansión, sentía que le faltaba algo en su interior, y era que extrañaba mucho a la chica responsable y madura de cabello marrón. Hizo sus deberes y se fue a dormir para tratar de sentirse mejor, pero todavía tenía esa sensación.

-Te extraño… Mugi/Nodoka-chan.- dijeron las dos antes de quedarse profundamente dormidas en sus respectivas camas, pensando en su respectiva compañera.

* * *

Pasaron alrededor de un mes desde ese momento específico. En ese tiempo, ambas estudiantes salían de sus hogares para dirigirse al instituto, y cuando se reencontraban las dos se alegraban de verse nuevamente, pasaban tiempo juntas antes que comenzaran las clases de la mañana, luego en cada recreo y almorzaban juntas en el salón de clase. Con el tiempo ya habían dejado de sentir ese dolor de tristeza de ser rechazada como pareja, incluso ya compartían con el resto de sus amigas como lo hacían habitualmente.

El único problema que había, era que cuando el día finalizaba y se tenían que dirigir a sus respectivos hogares, ambas comenzaban a sentir en su interior esa peculiar sensación de tener cerca a su compañera, aunque el primer día era muy leve esa sensación, con el paso de los días del mes, se volvía cada vez más difícil soportar ese sentimiento que llevaban en su interior, sobre todo en las noches cuando dormían.

_-Nodoka-chan.- gritaba con emoción a su amiga que observaba de lejos._

_-Mugi.- gritaba con la misma emoción._

_Las dos jóvenes corrían en línea recta por el gran pasto verde del patio de atrás del instituto vacío, hasta que Nodoka se detuvo para atrapar a la rubia que había saltado hacia ella, ambas se abrazaron, dieron varios giros hasta que se detuvieron y manteniendo esa posición. Solo se encontraban ellas dos y escuchaban las ligeras brizas del viento._

_-¿Cómo me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo? Siento que te necesito y quiero recuperar ese tiempo perdido.- dijo Mugi._

_-Veo que me echas de menos. Yo también te extraño, tú también me importas. -respondió Nodoka._

_-Yo también te extraño. A veces siento que quisiera ser más que solo amigas._

_-¿Que te gustaría que fuéramos? _

_-Quisiera que…- pero fue interrumpida al sentir un par de manos sobre sus hombros._

_-Perdonen si interrumpo su momento a solas, pero necesito que me respondas una pregunta.- vio atrás suyo a la guardia de cabello rubio del instituto._

_-¡Que hace usted es estos lugares! –dijo Nodoka extrañada._

_-Necesito su ayuda para que respondan mi pregunta y prometo que las dejare tranquilas con lo suyo.- dijo la mujer adulta calmadamente._

_-¿Cuál pregunta?- pregunto Mugi confundida, y la mujer adulta comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro hasta que comenzó a ver todo borroso._

-Eh… ¿Qué paso?- dijo toda somnolienta, era difícil despertar de sus propios sueños, de pronto comenzó a ver mejor, vio transformarse el patio del instituto a su salon de clases; y la guardia rubia se transformaba a su profesora y asesora del club de música. Lentamente volvía a la realidad de su salón de clase.

-Despertaste, te habías quedado dormida en mi clase. –dijo con tono tranquilo luego de haber despertado con éxito a su alumna.

-Perdón Sawako-sensei.- dijo muy lamentada.

-No te preocupes. Ya te veía muy cansada. Te quería preguntar: ¿qué te ocurre últimamente en estos días? Varios profesores dicen que te has quedado dormida en las horas de clase, y no es habitual eso de ti. –dijo calmadamente.

-Bueno… es porque en estos últimos días no he dejado de pensar en mi amiga. Pienso mucho en ella que me cuesta dormir bien. –dijo directamente y suspirando desde su asiento.

-Ya entiendo… -dijo la asesora, luego de esa frase y de la actitud que tenía tecladista en estos instantes, ya tenía la idea principal de lo que le ocurría realmente a Mugi. Tampoco era la primera vez en este día que ocurría este tipo de situaciones. -Bueno solo te pediré que no te quedes dormida en las próximas clases. Hay profesores que son más severos que yo, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Sawako-sensei. –respondió la rubia, y vio como la asesora salió del salón de clase. Eran las horas de recreo y el salón de clase se encontraba desocupado, salió del lugar y decidió caminar por los pasillos del instituto para relajarse.

-_Me pregunto, ¿Dónde estarás en estos instantes Nodoka-chan?_

Luego de despertar de sus sueños muy conmovedores, supo que no había señal de la presidenta del consejo, ni tampoco de sus amigas del HTT. Mientras recorría los pasillos, tenía la seguridad que una de las puertas cerradas estaba un par de sus amigas, y más al fondo del pasillo en otra puerta cerrada estaba las otras dos amigas.

Mugi sabía muy bien lo que hacían en estos instantes sus amigas, pero a pesar de que ella podía haber pasado todo el resto del tiempo con sus fantasías de lo que realmente estaban haciendo sus amigas tan discretamente, en su interior decía que tenía que buscar a Nodoka.

-_En estos últimos días no dejo de pensar en ti. Siento en mi interior que te quiero tenerte cerca, decirte cuanto te quiero y que estaré para apoyarte en cualquier problema. Tengo este nuevo sentimiento y es porque quiero ser más que solo su amiga, y la verdad es que estoy enamorada de ti Nodoka-chan, solo que no se si tu sientes lo mismo que yo. _–pensó Mugi mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos del instituto.

-_Sé que te iba a ayudar a buscar una novia para ti, pero comprendí que yo puedo ser tu novia, llevo el tiempo suficiente conociéndote bien, no perdió nada al intentarlo. Si me voy a confesar, me gustaría comprarle un regalo para demostrarle cuanto te quiero. Lo mejor será declararme una vez que compre ese regalo en este fin de semana. No puedo esperar a salir de clase. -_seguía pensando hasta que sintió vibrar su celular en uno de sus bolsillos de su bléiser.

Vio que había recibido dos mensajes, uno era de una invitación hacia un viaje gratis por tierras desconocidas de Japón y el otro era un mensaje de su compañera de lentes. Mugi solo quiso leer el mensaje de su amiga y decía que si podía ir a la azotea del instituto porque tenía que decirle una información muy importante. Y con esto la rubia se dirigió rápidamente hacia la azotea.

* * *

En la azotea, luego de mandar ese mensaje a su compañera, Nodoka se encontraba observando el paisaje y esperaba pacientemente la llegada de la tecladista.

-_En estos últimos días me he sentido tan agotada en las clases de la mañana y es debido a que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, y es por este nuevo sentimiento que tengo. No puedo negarlo, creo que estoy enamorada de ti Mugi, pero… no sé si ella sentirá lo mismo que yo, no… quiero volver a sentirme rechazada. Incluso ayer compre esta bufanda para ti…- _pensaba Nodoka mientras revisaba en su bolso la bufanda de color morado con cuadros blancos. En esos días, quería regalarle algo a la joven rubia para demostrarle cuanto la quiere como amiga, y cuando encontró la mejor solución, decidió comprar una bufanda para Mugi.

-_Inicialmente era para demostrarte que eres una buena amiga en quien confiar, pero dada las circunstancias de ahora, esta bufanda tiene un nuevo significado_. _Sé que no nos llevamos mucho tiempo como nuestras amigas y también que te dije que te ayudaría a conseguir una novia, pero pienso que yo podría ser tu novia, te conozco bien de lo que te conocería otra persona. Bueno… si voy a declararme quiero que sea en un lugar especial como…-_de pronto sintió que alguien se apoyaba en sus hombros.

-¡Nodoka-chan! ¡Aquí estas!- dijo emocionada la rubia al encontrar a su compañera en la azotea del instituto.

-Mugi, que susto… -se asustó y se aseguró de tener su bolso bien cerrado, para que la tecladista no sospechara.

-Descuida Nodoka-chan, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué me quieres decir? –dijo calmada y vio cómo su amiga se giró para poder verla mejor.

-Quiero decirte algo muy importante y quiero que me respondas. –dijo un poco seria y más tranquila.

-Te escucho.

-¿Tsumugi… te gustaría salir conmigo a la ciudad… después de clase? ¿Solo nosotras dos? Quiero compartir este paseo juntas por toda la tarde.- propuso nerviosa Nodoka pero con mucha valentía, pero se sorprendió que la rubia comenzara a sonreír y se fue directo a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Acepto Nodoka-chan! Quiero ir contigo.- dijo emocionada y comenzó a saltar de alegría junto con su compañera en sus brazos. Cuando dejo de saltar, las dos se miraban de frente y estaban muy contentas.

-Entonces guarda tus energías Mugi, voy a hacer que este paseo sea el mejor para nosotras.- dijo animando a la rubia.

-Muy bien, con que estemos nosotras dos, será un genial paseo. Gracias. Ya no puedo esperar.- dijo todavía emocionada. Este era su gran oportunidad de comprarle algo a su amiga y poder declararse en este mismo día.

* * *

Capitulo extra.

Luego de oficializar su paseo por la tarde, Mugi sintió vibrar su celular nuevamente, y al ver que la estaban llamando decidió contestar.

Nodoka solo observaba como murmuraba la chica rubia de lejos, y una vez que termino de hablar, volvió a reunirse con la chica de lentes.

-¿Qué querían Mugi?- pregunto amablemente.

-Me habían ofrecido un viaje gratis a tierras desconocidas de Japón.

-¿En serio?- pregunto muy sorprendida.

-Sí, pero rechace el viaje para estar la tarde contigo Nodoka-chan. –dijo con una sonrisa su amiga, mientras Nodoka quedo en shock como la última vez al ver como la rubia rechazaba una gran oferta, como hace unos años había rechazado un viaje gratis a Hawái por un simple juego de mesa. Al menos sabía en su interior que Mugi siempre tenía como preferencia a sus amigas antes que a esos grandiosos y lujosos viajes, y en este caso su amiga le dio preferencia, por lo que se sentía muy agradecida de ello.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y este pequeño extra que agregue. Pronto actualizare el siguiente capitulo. Nos vemos.


	3. El inolvidable paseo

N/A: Hola nuevamente, aquí les presento el tercer capitulo de este fanfiction que me gusto escribir y quiero compartir con ustedes. De todos los capítulos que he escrito de esta historia, este seria el más intenso que he escrito que explicare mas adelante. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Aviso importante 1: Personajes y ambientes de esta franquicias NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia antes mencionada, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse.

Aviso importante 2: Personajes de una misma franquicia especifica no relacionados con K-ON! tienen un ligero cameo y tienen una ligera (o muy nula) participación en este historia, al final de esta historia sera revelado esta franquicia, el cual TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE. ¡A leer!

* * *

Capitulo 3. El inolvidable paseo.

Una vez que terminaron las clases y adicionalmente de sufrir los regaños de la profesora de turno por llegar tarde a clases, ambas estudiantes muy emocionadas salieron del instituto para iniciar su primer paseo juntas por la ciudad por toda la tarde, y ambas querían aprovecharlo al máximo este día. Considerando que era un día despejado con una temperatura levemente fría pero agradable.

-¡Que emoción! ¡Un paseo con Nodoka-chan! ¡Un paseo con Nodoka-chan!- dijo Mugi muy contenta como si estuviera gritando esa noticia por los cuatro vientos para que todas en su alrededor las escucharan.

-Te veo emocionada Mugi, te prometo que vamos a aprovechar juntas todo este día al máximo.- dijo con muchas expectativas. –Y lo haremos después de almuerzo.

-¿Iremos a tu hogar? Yo sé que tú cocinas bien.– pregunto pensativa.

-Eso es cierto, pero tengo algo especial. Te invitare a almorzar a un restaurante que conozco. Sé que te gustara.- dijo emocionada.

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a un gran restaurante, el problema que al entrar vieron que la gran mayoría de las mesas estaban todas ocupadas aparentemente y daba la sensación de que no se podría almorzar en este lugar tan ocupado. Las dos se quedaron observando el lugar si había alguna posibilidad de encontrar una mesa desocupada, hasta que una mujer adulta se les acerco.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- pregunto muy amablemente la camarera de cabello corto y de color rosado.

-¿Hay mesas para nosotras dos?- pregunto Nodoka.

-Sí, queda solo una mesa para dos personas. Acompáñenme.– dijo con entusiasmo.

Las dos estudiantes siguieron a la mujer adulta y las llevaron cerca de una mesa rectangular con solo un gran sillón y a su costado tenía una gran ventana que podían observar la calle. Ambas se sentaron, donde la chica de lentes se encontraba en el lado de la ventana. Dejaron sus respectivos bolsos en el costado de la ventana para que no les estorbara al salir en caso de una emergencia.

La camarera les mostró la carta a ambas jóvenes, les dio su tiempo para que decidieran que almorzar y cuando finalmente se decidieron, Nodoka eligió para ambas almorzar yakisoba para complacer a la rubia, la pelirosada partió de inmediato a buscar su pedido.

-Mi compañera les traerá su pedido mientras atiendo otros turnos.- dijo retirándose del lugar.

-Es muy amable esa mujer. -comento Mugi y además de muy emocionada en su interior de comer yakisoba.

-Y es muy paciente con nosotras… ¿Y qué te parece el restaurante?

-Es bonito el restaurante, ¿Por qué elegiste este lugar?- pregunto interesada.

-Porque cuando era una niña, mis padres me llevaban a almorzaban en este lugar, y a veces invitaban a la familia Hirasawa. Me trae muchos recuerdos este lugar.–respondió Nodoka. –Y hay algo más…

-Si…

-Mugi… esta es la primera vez que invito a una amiga a este restaurante a solas, y que no sea precisamente Yui. Quiero que sea especial para ti.- dijo con mucha sinceridad.

-Que alago Nodoka-chan, con tal que estemos nosotras, sigue siendo especial.- dijo Mugi acercándose más a su amiga. Siguieron conversando hasta que finalmente llego su pedido de parte de otra camarera.

-Aquí les traigo su pedido, como me ordeno mi superior.- dijo la camarera de cabello cortó y plateado, cuando las dos estudiantes se voltearon hacia la ella, no se habían esperado que su almuerzo fuera un gran plato de yakisoba.

-¿Por qué es tan grande este plato? - preguntaron ambas con dudas.

-Porque es parte de una promoción que ofrece el restaurante para atraer más clientes. Mayor comida a menor costo.- respondió un poco seria mientras organizaba las cosas en la mesa. –Que tengan buen provecho.

Aunque no se quejaban de esa situación, el almuerzo es tan grande que Yui simplemente se lo devoraría todo si estuviese en este instante con ellas. Luego las dos jóvenes comenzaron a almorzar tranquilamente sin apuros.

-_Me pregunto si ese regalo que yo compre para Mugi le gustara, ¿le gustara el color morado?_

-_Como me gustaría comprarle algo a Nodoka-chan, pero… ¿que podría ser? ¿Algo que nos simbolice a nosotras? Oh... Dios… este yakisoba esta delicioso. Este yakisoba esta delicioso._

Ambas estaban tan sumidas en sus pensamientos y disfrutaban su almuerzo que sin darse cuenta estaban comiendo el mismo tallarín largo del yakisoba, que con el tiempo, reducían su tamaño hasta que en un punto, se vieron de frente estando mucho más cerca de lo normal.

Se estaban tocando sus narices, estaban nerviosas y muy sonrojadas por esta situación, que realmente no sabían que podían hacer en este instante.

-¿Mugi/Nodoka-chan? –dijeron simultaneas.

Ambas tímidas, era una buena oportunidad para darle un beso a su compañera teniéndola tan cerca, pero tenían el temor que al hacer eso la otra la rechaza por ser muy maleducada y la diera un golpe en su cara, y que con eso se acabara su amistad entre ellas. ¿Qué hacer?

-¡Que hermoso...! –grito la camarera de cabello rosado que se encontraba al costado de la jóvenes, el cual, ambas se asustaron de esa frase y de la presencia de la mujer adulta, como si hubieran visto un fantasma y se separaron rápidamente, para aparentar que nada paso.

-¡…ya no nos quedan promociones de yakisoba para servir!- dijo tristemente la misma mujer adulta.

-¡Tengo una idea, sígame!- ordeno la camarera de cabello plateado que se encontraba a su costado, agarro su brazo y la siguió a la entrada de la cocina.

-Muy bien.- luego miro a las dos jóvenes hormonales. –Cuando quieran pedir la cuenta me avisan.- dijo amablemente, retirándose del lugar junto con su compañera, dejando a las dos jóvenes en silencio.

-Perdón Mugi… si te incomode… no sé qué me paso.- dijo arrepentida y disculpándose pensando que quizás la había hecho sentir mal y trataba de controlar sus impulsos hacia su amiga.

-No te preocupes… estoy bien… no es tu culpa…- dijo también disculpándose, en su mente pensaba que tenía que controlar sus impulsos hacia su amiga.

Volvieron a terminar su almuerzo, siguieron conversando sin comentar sobre lo que sucedió anteriormente, aunque en su mente querían hacerlo pero primero tenían la intención de impresionar a su amiga y luego decirle su confesión. Continuaban pensando cual sería la mejor opción para confesarse hasta que terminaran de almorzar. Y una vez que terminaron de almorzar.

-Nodoka-chan… ya estoy muy satisfecha.- dijo Mugi rendida apoyándose en el hombro de su compañera.

-Yo igual, fue mucho por hoy.- dijo igual de agotada.

-Si Yui-chan hubiese estado aquí, se lo habría devorado este plato sin problemas.

-Y sin engordar. –comento antes de tomar una breve pausa.

-¡Que envidia!- dijeron las dos desilusionadas en pensar que su amiga castaña nunca engordaría.

Mientras Mugi seguía en su mente discutiendo como su amiga guitarrista no podía engordar, Nodoka se quedó observando la ventana del restaurante igual de pensativa como su amiga, veía la gente pasar caminando por las calles pero no sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación que había alguien que las estaban vigilando. ¿Acaso será la profesora Sawako? Pero después de un tiempo no le dio más importancia al asunto.

Ambas pidieron la cuenta, originalmente Nodoka iba a pagar el almuerzo, pero Mugi insistía que también tenía que cooperar con la causa, y luego de una pequeña discusión por asuntos financieros, finalmente decidieron que iban a pagar la mitad cada una. Agradecieron a las dos camareras y una vez que salieron de restaurante, fueron a caminar por las calles para aligerar su estómago.

-¿Dónde me quieres llevar ahora?- pregunto Mugi.

-¿Te gustaría visitar el centro comercial?- propuso Nodoka.

-De acuerdo… siempre tienen cosas interesantes.

-Y conozco un lugar que te gustara…- cuando las dos entraron al gran centro comercial, recorrieron varias tiendas hasta que llegaron a una tienda muy peculiar. -¿Y bien?

-Es hermoso…- Mugi agachada, apoyada en el vidrio de la tienda con estrellas en sus ojos, se encontraba en un alto grado de felicidad, como si al frente suyo estuviera Ritsu y Mio, o Yui y Azusa haciendo sus propias actividades personales entre ellas, o si tuviera algún manga de temática yuri en sus manos. Pero como estamos en la realidad y no es su imaginación, la rubia observaba por afuera una peculiar tienda de música, especializada en solo pianos y teclados.

-¿Entramos…?- pero fue interrumpida cuando la rubia la agarro de uno de sus brazos y ambas ingresaron a la tienda. Miraron a su alrededor, y además de los instrumentos solo se encontraban dos mujeres.

-Mire… clientes.- dijo su ayudante, una mujer adulta de cabello corto y plateado con doble trenza guardando su revista de artículos de cocina.

-¡Genial!- dijo con naturalidad la dueña de baja estatuara de cabello corto y de color calipso, se fue directo hacia las dos jóvenes estudiantes. -¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Me podría mostrar la tienda. Quiero ver todos esos teclados.- dijo Mugi emocionada.

-De acuerdo, síganme…- dijo la dueña con entusiasmo. Ella les enseño todos los teclados y los pianos que tenían la tienda y el grupo las acompañaba, la chica rubia cada vez se fascinaba más al ver todos esos instrumentos.

-Es muy bonito el lugar. Es fantástico.- dijo muy satisfecha la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Quise mostrarte esta tienda, como sé que tú eres una gran tecladista en tu club de música, sobre todo cuando actúas en los festivales escolares.- dijo Nodoka.

-¿Eres tecladista?- preguntaron muy interesadas las dos mujeres restantes.

-Si, si lo soy. Soy tecladista del Hokago Tea Time.- respondió Mugi firmemente.

-¿Te gustaría tocar algo para nosotras?- pregunto la dueña del lugar.

-Bueno, yo…- dijo un poco nerviosa, pero sintió una de las manos de Nodoka en uno de sus hombros.

-Tu puedes Mugi, yo confió en tus capacidades, te he visto tocar en tu club. Tú puedes. ¡Enséñales!- dijo Nodoka dándole todo su apoyo, después de escuchar esto la rubia dio su propuesta.

-Acepto.- dijo finalmente con determinación. La mujer de cabello plateado preparo uno de los teclados y lo dejo todo listo para la pequeña presentación.

Cuando Mugi ya estaba lista para tocar el instrumento, inicio su presentación y comenzaba a tocar varias canciones de su club mientras las tres mujeres las observaban desde un sofá para clientes, pero mientras la rubia tocaba el instrumento, solo se centraba en mirar de vez en cuando a Nodoka, y se imagina que solo le tocaba a la chica de cabello marrón, recordando esos días en que ella la acompañaba en el salón de música y que estaba dispuesta a darle todo su apoyo con tal de que estuviese mejor.

Una vez que finalizo, se escucharon varios aplausos de parte de las tres que se encontraban en el sofá.

-¡Eres muy buena! Felicidades.- dijo la mujer de cabello plateado.

-¡Tocas bien! Ojala hubiese estado mi hermana menor con nosotras para que te hubiese escuchado… le gusta la música.- dijo la dueña con lágrimas de felicidad y su ayudante le secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Tocas fantástico Mugi. Muchas felicidades.- dijo contenta la de cabello marrón y se fue a abrazar a la rubia.

-Gracias Nodoka-chan.- dijo muy feliz, abrazando a su amiga.

-Seguimos paseando… aún tenemos tiempo.

-De acuerdo. – les dieron las gracias a las dos mujeres y ambas estudiantes salieron de la tienda a seguir su paseo.

Estuvieron un tiempo paseando por el centro comercial viendo varias tiendas, y una vez que recorrieron todas las tiendas, se dirigían a la salida del lugar mientras seguían conversando.

-De todas las tiendas que pasamos, la tienda de instrumentos fue la que más te vi más contenta. -comento Nodoka muy orgullosa, –Veo que te gustan mucho los teclados.

-Es verdad. Desde que tenía 4 años, me ha gustado esos instrumentos, incluso mis padres compraron un teclado para que yo pudiera ser una gran tecladista cuando aún era una niña. Incluso gane algunos premios con él cuándo estaba en la escuela por mis talentos. –dijo Mugi con entusiasmo.

-Tienes mucho talento. –dijo sinceramente.

-Gracias. Por cierto… ¿Nunca te ha gustado tocar algún instrumento? -pregunto Mugi.

-A veces. Pero no tengo experiencia en ningún instrumento musical. Incluso Yui ha intentado enseñarme a tocar su guitarra el año pasado, pero soy muy mala en ese instrumento. –considerando que la castaña aún era una novata con la guitarra el año pasado, nunca se hubiese esperado que hubiera otra persona que fuera más inexperta con la guitarra.

-No te preocupes… también soy mala tocando la guitarra.- dijo apoyando a su amiga, colocando su mano en el hombro de Nodoka.

-Por eso me gusta ser presidenta del consejo. Soy mejor como líder.

-Pero aún quieres. Además que te ayudaría a relajarte después del consejo estudiantil, considerando la gran cantidad de estrés que conlleva ser la presidenta del consejo.-dijo amablemente. -¿Y qué instrumento te llama la atención? ¿El bajo o la batería?

-Ninguno de los dos me llama la atención.- dijo firmemente.

-¿Y con el teclado? –pregunto Mugi con interés.

-Bueno… -dijo nerviosa, -Ese instrumento se ve más accesible de todos. Se ve más fácil, uno se encarga de apretar las teclas del instrumento. –luego sintió que tomaban sus manos. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy viendo tus manos… y por lo que estoy viendo podrías intentarlo en alguna oportunidad. Incluso podría enseñaste personalmente. –dijo con emoción. -¿Si Yui-chan puede enseñarle a Azusa-chan a tocar la guitarra? ¿Por qué yo no?

-Sobre Yui, yo creo que sería al revés. Y sobre enseñarme a tocar el teclado, sería algo nuevo y emocionante, pero si pasa eso, tendría que llamarte Mugi-senpai para las prácticas. –dijo aún con dudas, pensando en ese nombre.

-Mugi-senpai. Mugi-senpai. –dijo muy soñadora como si estuviese viviendo ese trance que experimento Yui al tener a la chica de coletas para enseñarle a tocar la guitarra.

-No puede ser, creo que te fuiste a tus fantasías. –dijo muy lamentada.

Una vez que Mugi volvió al mundo real, las dos jóvenes salieron del centro comercial. Mientras caminaban, Nodoka volvió a sentir esa sensación de inquietud de que había alguien que estaba pendiente de ellas, pero le restó importancia cuando ambas jóvenes observaron en la entrada principal del centro comercial una maquina electrónica para tomarse fotos.

-Mira Nodoka-chan. Está desocupado. –apunto la rubia con ánimos hacia la máquina.

-¿Quieres tomarte una foto? –pregunto amablemente.

-Sí, pero me gustaría que las dos nos tomáramos una foto. Es para recordar este paseo que hicimos juntas. Por favor. –dijo suplicando moviendo el hombro de su compañera de forma cariñosa, hasta que se detuvo y su amiga dio su respuesta.

-Que esperamos. –entraron a la máquina, se acomodaron en el asiento, antes que se tomaran la foto, Mugi le pidió a Nodoka que la abrazaban y ella no se opuso, las dos abrazadas sonrieron en el momento en que se tomaron la foto.

* * *

Luego que salieran las fotos de la máquina, las dos se quedaron con la mitad de las copias para el recuerdo de este viaje, después se fueron hacia una de las calles de la ciudad ocupada por una gran cantidad de tiendas a su alrededor y algunas casas enfocadas a vender sus propios productos a los clientes. Recorrieron el largo camino hasta que de pronto, ambas jóvenes les dieron sed.

-Voy a comprar unas bebidas para nosotras. Si quieres nos juntamos en esta zona. –propuso Nodoka.

-De acuerdo, por mientras voy a ver que hay en esas tiendas. –ambas se separaron dentro de los sectores de la calle principal.

-_Es mi oportunidad. _¿_Qué le puedo regalar a Nodoka-chan?_\- seguía muy pensativa en su mente, luego de ver algunas tiendas y casas, se dirigió a una llamativa casa que se dedicaba a vender joyerías.

-Disculpe, quisiera… ¿usted?- pero fue interrumpida al ver con más detalle a la misma mujer de cabello largo y rubio, vestida con un llamativo vertido morado, la misma que había conocido con anterioridad en el instituto como guardia y en su sueño en clases.

-Qué casualidad, una estudiante de Sakuragoka. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- dijo manteniendo su compostura como si todavía estuviese trabajando de guardia.

-¿También trabaja en este lugar?- pregunto Mugi interesada.

-Solo los viernes… hago este trabajo para ayudar a una amiga y su compañera que están trabajando en un restaurante en esta ciudad. Gano bien y nos alcanza para las tres. ¿Qué necesitas jovencita?- pregunto nuevamente con amabilidad.

-Me gustaría comprar un collar.- dijo firmemente.

La dueña le enseño todos los tipos de collares que se encontraban en la tienda y Mugi no se decidía cual elegir, hubo un instante que de pronto se quedó mirando a Nodoka sentada en una banca a lo lejos, que ya había llegado con las bebidas, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ignoraba lo que decía la mujer adulta, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta darse cuenta del trance que se encontraba la tecladista.

-Veo que tú estás muy pensativa con esa jovencita que usa lentes. El mundo de las fantasías es muy interesante en ti.- dijo la dueña y asusto a la joven rubia.

-Eh… que susto. -dijo saliendo de su trance. -Bueno… es verdad… ella es muy importante para mi…- dijo honestamente con una sonrisa.

-Te puedo ofrecer esto.- saco de unos estantes un par de collares de plata que tenían un pequeño marco que podían colocar una pequeña foto en él. –Con uno de esos en tu cuello, uno para ti y el otro a tu amiga, siempre podrás recordar esos buenos recuerdos que tienes con tu persona especial a todos lados y viceversa. ¿Te interesaría?

-Sí, es justo lo que necesito y en uno lo quiero en papel de regalo.- dijo emocionada y decidida.

-Si tienes alguna foto de ustedes, te puedo hacer copias más pequeñas de esa foto para que estén en los collares.- dio su última propuesta la mujer adulta.

-Tengo una foto… de nosotras reciente.- se la entregó a las manos de la dueña, y esta la observo detenidamente.

-Es muy bonita. Llamare a mi asistente y en unos minutos te dejo listo su obsequio. No te impacientes.- llamo a su asistente y del suelo del interior de la casa se abrió una puerta de piso, en ella salió la misma chica rubia de cabello corto, cubierta de un traje rojo con suciedad que tapaba su uniforme escolar de listón verde, el cual recibió el mandado de su superior.

-¿También trabajas en este lugar? –pregunto Mugi igual de sorprendida al ver a la compañera de grado inferior.

-Así es… trabajo para ayudar a mi familia por mi propia cuenta, bueno… después de ver los deberes del consejo. –dijo amablemente, la chica tomo el collar y la foto, y se dirigió a la puerta de piso. –Por suerte son solo los viernes… sino ya me volvería loca si estoy en ese sótano por mucho tiempo.- bajo por la escalera y cerro con fuerza la puerta del piso emitiendo un fuerte ruido. Por otra parte, la tecladista esperaba con ansias que tuvieran listo su preciado obsequio.

* * *

Después que Mugi ya tuviera sus cosas en sus manos partió de inmediato a buscar a su amiga, incluso estaba contenta que la mujer rubia la había hecho un gran descuento a esos carísimos collares guardados en sus respectivos estuches. Recorrió algunas tiendas, hasta que la encontró sentada en una de las bancas, y Nodoka la saludaba cordialmente mientras se acercaba a su posición.

_-Aquí viene Mugi, la llevaré a un último lugar y luego me voy a declarar. -_pensó Nodoka con mucha ilusión.

_-Este regalo la va a encantar a Nodoka-chan, ya no puedo esperar a declararme y luego... –_sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percató que atrás de ella, un extraño delgado y de alta estatura, vestido de ropa deportiva de color azul, la empujo violentamente hasta caer de cara al suelo y para su desgracia suya cayeron al piso el regalo y su propio collar un poco más lejos de su posición. El empujón llamo la atención a las personas a su alrededor, sobre todo a una Nodoka muy impactada que se dirigía rápidamente hacia su compañera.

Mientras Nodoka ayudaba a levantar a Mugi del suelo, el sujeto agarro los objetos del suelo que compro la rubia hace un instante y huyo rápidamente del lugar, lo que no paso desapercibido para ambas estudiantes.

-¡Mis cosas…! –dijo Mugi triste y molesta ante este hecho.

Aunque el sujeto tenía problemas para intentar huir debido a que otras personas que habían visto ese hecho trataban de detenerlo, pero el simplemente los evadía o los empujaba si era necesario. Nodoka en su interior se llenó de odio ante esta situación y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para recuperar las cosas de su amiga.

-Mugi, ¡Quédate aquí! No dejare que ese idiota se lleve tus cosas.- dijo muy seria la de cabello marrón y salió corriendo a perseguir al sujeto.

Cuando Mugi vio a su amiga alejarse, decidió seguir a su compañera porque en su interior no quería que le pasara nada malo, y a su vez darle su merecido al sujeto que se robó sus cosas.

Las dos jóvenes por separado seguían al ladrón por el largo tramo recto con bastante gente que se interponía en su camino, evitando no chocar con la multitud. Siguieron esa rutina hasta llegar a la primera calle lateral que aparecía en su camino, aquella calle conectaba con un puente sobre el río. Teniendo en cuenta que cuando Nodoka comenzó a recorrer el camino del puente, vio al sujeto de lejos, bajar por una escalera que se encontraba al final del puente, que dirigía a un camino de concreto que recorría el costado del río.

Aquella chica, cruzo el puente, bajo las escaleras y comenzó a recorrer el camino de concreto, no se sabe cuándo tiempo estuvo recorriendo el costado del camino por su cuenta, solo escuchaba el sonido del viento y del movimiento del río; y sentía las bajas temperaturas, pero no encontraba alguna señal del ladrón.

-_Estoy seguro que debes estar escondido en este lugar.-_ pensó Nodoka y manteniendo su seriedad, camino hasta llegar a un amplio piso cuadrado con tres paredes altas de concreto, con la intención de recuperar las cosas robadas de la rubia. Pero cuando ella ingreso al lugar.

-No creí que llegaras hasta acá, pero la verdad esperaba a alguien diferente.- dijo el sujeto con frialdad, este se encontraba de pie apoyado en una de las murallas y a su costado habían materiales de construcción como ladrillos y algunas cajas de madera.

Nodoka se dio media vuelta luego de escuchar esa voz, y observo con ira al sujeto delgado de cabello negro y vestido de ropa deportiva azul.

-¡ERES TÚ! ¡Lo que le hiciste a mi amiga, no tiene perdón!- grito con odio la estudiante.

-Te refieres a la chica rubia de tu mismo uniforme, la misma a la que acabo de robar sus cosas.-dijo con seriedad y golpeando levemente uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. –Pues, déjame decirte que no pienso devolverlas, son mucho dinero y lo necesito. Además… -dijo con leve enojo y rencor. –…ella NO se lo merece. Yo creo que más tarde iré a buscarla personalmente.

-_Oh no… quiere hacerle daño a Mugi._ –pensó con mucha preocupación, si bien iba con la intención de recuperar las cosas robadas de su amiga rubia, su interior le decía que ese sujeto tenia la intención de hacerle algún daño a Mugi cuando ella este totalmente desprevenida. Pero tenia claro a quien tenia que defender en este momento.

-¡Como te atreves a hablar de esa forma a mi amiga! –dijo firmemente, observando como el sujeto se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

-Escúchame… te lo diré una vez, devuélvete por donde viniste, o te arrepentirás de lo que voy a hacer. –dijo amenazante.

-NO TE DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO. –dijo Nodoka fríamente cada palabra. En este instante ella era la única que impedía que este hombre adulto le hiciera daño a su amiga rubia.

-Entonces quieres defenderla, espero que no te arrepientas lo que te voy a hacer. -y el sujeto se fue directo a golpear a la joven.

Nodoka se defendía y esquivaba con su bolso escolar los golpes y patadas del sujeto que intentaba agredirla, y en un movimiento el sujeto la golpeo con uno de sus puños en el costado de su cara, tirando a la chica de cabello marrón de frente al piso a un par de metros, botando sus lentes al piso y su bolso escolar. Cuando se dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de levantarse, el sujeto le dio un pisotón en su vientre a la chica, hasta quedar de espalda en el piso sin poder levantarse.

Creyendo que estaba a punto de ser golpeada a patadas sin poder moverse, sin poder hacer nada, sintiéndose completamente inútil, escucho un grito familiar que venia de la entrada principal.

-¡Deja en paz a mi amiga!- grito Mugi muy atrevida que con su bolso escolar, le golpeo de costado al sujeto hasta caer al piso dejando libre a Nodoka. Cuando se puso de pie el adulto, fue rápidamente a golpear a la rubia con puños y a patadas, Mugi los esquivaba y seguía golpeando con el bolso cuanto podía, hasta que el sujeto le dio una rápida patada en su vientre que ella no pudo esquivar, y al quedarse estática de pie por el dolor, el sujeto le agarró del cuello de su camisa, le quito el bolso y la empujo hacia donde estaba su compañera. Para su fortuna, Nodoka ya se había puesto de pie y alcanzo justo a agarrar con sus brazos a la rubia para evitar que cayera al piso.

-¡Mugi!... ¿Por qué me seguiste? ¡Te dije que te quedaras fuera! Quiero que estés segura. ¡Me importas! –grito Nodoka molesta y preocupada.

-¡¿Y crees que iba a dejarte sola aquí sin hacer nada?!… Viéndote las cosas malas que te iban a hacer… no lo permitiré… tú también me importas.- respondió Mugi igual de molesta y preocupada. -¡Si tengo que pelear contra este sujeto para defender a la gente que más me importa! Yo voy a pelear. -dijo firmemente mientras le recogía los lentes y se los colocaba a su compañera.

-¡Yo tampoco quiero que este desgraciado se aproveche, se robe las cosas y traten mal a gente tan bondadosa como tú! ¡Y si tengo que pelear para defender a la gente que me importa! Yo voy a pelear.- dijo firmemente.

-Qué conmovedor, ya terminaron su estúpida charla.- dijo nada interesado el tipo que se dio una distancia considerable de ambas estudiantes después de empujar a la chica rubia.

-¡¿Que es lo quieres?! ¿Por qué me robas mis cosas? ¿Porque quieres hacerle daño a mí y a mi amiga? –grito Mugi con enojo al sujeto.

-Porque se quién eres tú. Eres la hija única de mi exjefe. Eres una Kotobuki. –dijo acercándose lentamente.

-¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? Eso no es cierto, debes estar equivocado. –dijo Nodoka con frialdad, con la idea de alguna forma negarle la situación. -¿Cómo sabes que es una Kotobuki?

-Sus gruesas cejas.- respondió apuntando a la rubia, dejando a ambas chicas desconcertadas. –Además dijiste su nombre, así que definitivamente es ella.- ahora dejando a Nodoka más culpable.

-Tu padre me despidió de mi trabajo que tenía, porque él descubrió todas las cosas ilegales que estaba ocultando por mucho tiempo en su compañía. Cuando me despidieron, mi familia se enteró de mi situación, y me echaron de mi hogar. Mi esposa y mis hijos ya no quieren verme. Al final lo perdí TODO. Lo único que me queda para aliviarme, son dos cosas, robar tus pertenencias para obtener dinero, y hacer sufrir a ti y todo aquel que te quiera defender. –se quitó la chaqueta deportiva. -Perdí a mi familia y ahora me voy a encargar de que tu padre sepa lo que se siente perder a su familia para que sienta mi dolor. Hacerle daño a su única hija. –dijo con malicia.

-¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE LE HAGAS ESO A ELLA! –grito Nodoka.

-Entonces tendré que hacerles daño a ambas.

-¡TAMPOCO DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS ESO A MI AMIGA! –grito Mugi.

-¡Acabemos con este idiota! Juntas. –dijo Nodoka dándole la mano a la rubia.

-¡Hagámoslo juntas! –dijo Mugi apretando su mano. Después de esto, el ladrón se dirigió rápidamente a enfrentarse a las dos jóvenes estudiantes.

A pesar que el sujeto duplicaba su edad a las jóvenes, Mugi y Nodoka se defendían bien del sujeto, seguían todavía en pie e intentaban atacaban cuando podían, aunque no les duraría mucho debido que a poco se cansaban más que el hombre, a pesar de que son dos adolescentes contra un adulto.

Pero cuando el sujeto seguía con el intento de golpearlas a las estudiantes, rápidamente agarro fuertemente a Mugi de su cabello provocando que ella gritara de dolor, la atrajo hacia él quien era la más cercana a su posición, le agarro el cuello de la camisa y con uno de su puños la golpeo en su vientre dos veces, pero la rubia no recibió el tercero luego que Nodoka golpeara con sus puños repetidas veces en las costillas del sujeto permitiendo que quedara libre. A pesar del dolor que sintió en el costado logro golpear rápidamente a la chica de cabello corto con la misma intensidad en su vientre y ella cayo de rodillas al suelo.

-Te tengo inútil… -agarraba fuertemente a Nodoka con ambas manos a su cabello marrón hasta que ella estuvo de pie provocando que ella gritara de dolor, pero él no se esperó que recibiera un golpe muy fuerte nuevamente en las costillas de parte de la rubia dejando libre a su compañera.

-Ahh… realmente eres fuerte… - se quejó con dolor.

A pesar que la rubia seguía haciendo el intento de golpear al sujeto, sin darse cuenta recibió un golpe con los puños en el costado de su cara dejando desprevenida, y recibió una patada en su vientre hasta caer de espalda al suelo, muy cerca de una de las murallas y de los ladrillos.

-Hasta aquí llegaste rubia. –dijo antes se fuera a abalanzarse sobre aquella chica.

-¡No si estoy para protegerla! –grito Nodoka, que se puso al medio protegiendo a su compañera, recibió el impacto del peso del hombre, pero fue suficiente para que ambos perdieran el equilibrio, cayeran al piso y aterrizaban sobre Mugi.

La tecladista dio un grito de dolor al sentir que el cuerpo de la presidenta del consejo caía sobre ella, más el peso del sujeto que se encontraba sobre ella.

-Son unas estúpidas ustedes dos…-muy molesto, con su propio peso evitaba que ambas chicas pudieran levantarse, agarro el cuello de la camisa de Nodoka y comenzó a golpear en su vientre mientras la joven se defendía es estos. Trataba de dejarla inconsciente para luego quitar su cuerpo y golpear libremente a la tecladista.

Mugi como solo podían mover sus brazos, logro alcanzar uno de los ladrillos que se encontraban atrás suyo mientras aún sentía el peso sobre su cuerpo, con todas sus fuerzas y con ambos brazos los movió el ladrillo en trayectoria circular hacia arriba hasta que se estrelló directamente con la cara del sujeto, y para su fortuna de ambas jóvenes, el ladrillo cayo al costado de ambas.

Sintió el fuerte golpe en su cara y grito de dolor, al quedar desprevenido por el dolor apoyo sus manos en el suelo, y ambas jóvenes agarraron el mismo ladrillo que estaba en el costado, realizaron la misma trayectoria y golpearon con el mismo objeto de construcción en el costado de la cara de sujeto, que cayó de costado de forma inconsciente al piso de concreto.

Ante este hecho, Mugi y Nodoka se levantaron del piso muy agitadas y se alejaron del hombre a una distancia prudente ya muy adoloridas y muy cansadas, física y emocionalmente.

-¿Es todo? No lo veo moverse. –pregunto Mugi exhausta luego de batallar y muy adolorida.

-Es verdad, este tonto se lo busco. Vámonos de este lugar, ese tipo me da una mala sensación. –dijo Nodoka igual de exhausta y adolorida que su compañera.

-Voy a buscar mis cosas robadas y nos vamos.- Mugi se acercó lentamente al sujeto y trataba de buscar sus cosas robadas creyendo que estaban en alguno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón, pero Nodoka lo vio moverse lentamente y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Cuidado Mugi! -actuó rápidamente, corrió y la agarro de su brazo y se fueron hacia atrás, justo esquivando un ataque letal de un cortaplumas que saco el sujeto discretamente de su otro bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando se levantó de inmediato, ambas jóvenes vieron que tenía la cara sangrando, manchando parte de su ropa y el piso.

-¿Creían… que estaba… desarmado? Que equivocadas… están.- dijo amenazante y muy molesto.

Mugi y Nodoka seguían retrocediendo manteniendo la calma pero con temor en su interior, al ver que el hombre sujetaba el cortaplumas en sus manos, las reglas de combate habían cambiado, ambas jóvenes supieron que al seguir enfrentarse con él personalmente, considerando su estado físico y emocional, sería muy arriesgado.

-Originalmente… tenía la intención… de dejarlas inconsciente… pero con todos esos… golpes en mi cara… con ese ladrillo… ustedes dos merecen… MORIR. –dijo con rabia.

-Mugi…, quédate atrás mío.- ordeno despacio la chica de lentes y ella obedeció, ambas estaban muy cansadas y adoloridas como para seguir combatiendo con el ladrón, que decidieron retroceder muy despacio sin perder de vista al sujeto con su arma blanca, y para su mala fortuna quedaron cerca de una de las altas muralla, mirando como el sujeto se acercaba lentamente.

-Espero que… sus padres… vivan un infierno como el que estoy pasando… pero la diferencia es… cuando sepan que… ustedes estén muertas…

Ambas no dijeron nada, sabían por igual que al enfrentarse con él, aunque tuviera una muy ligera posibilidad de derrotarlo con su letal arma blanca, con un límite muy cercano a 0%, las probabilidades de que alguna o ambas jóvenes sufrieran la posibilidad de una muy grave lesión o la muerte ante esta decisión, seria cercano al 100%.

Estaban tan asustadas de esos cálculos matemáticos y de esas amenazas, que lo único que más importaba de esa situación era que su respectiva compañera estuviese a salvo.

-Nodoka-chan/Mugi. -susurraron despacio las dos y muy nerviosas con ganas de llorar, se tomaron de la mano y estaban pensando en que hubiera un milagro, necesitaban que hubiera alguna persona muy atrevida y valiente que pudiese detener a este desgraciado. Alguien de otro mundo. Pero cuando justo el sujeto ensangrentado corrió hacia las chicas, escucho una voz.

-¡Oye maldito desgraciado!- grito una valiente voz, salió del mismo camino que llegaron ambas jóvenes y corrió rápidamente hacia el hombre, y con ambos brazos sujetaba una guitarra que la uso para golpear directamente hacia costado del sujeto, tirándolo al piso por algunos metros de distancia. Luego se colocó al frente de Mugi y Nodoka en señal de protección. -¡Si vas a hacerles más daño, te las veras conmigo primero! ¡ ¿Me escuchaste inepto?!- grito muy furiosa.

-¡Sawako-sensei!- dijeron ambas jóvenes muy aliviadas.

-También vas a defender… a estas inútiles… entonces mereces morir también…-dijo levantándose del piso, con mucho dolor y sangrando más de lo normal.

-¡Esto termina ahora mismo! –grito la profesora, vio como el ladrón corrió rápidamente hacia Sawako con el cortaplumas en la mano, cuando ambos se enfrentaron uso nuevamente su guitarra para golpear el costado del sujeto, donde la guitarra golpeo primero en uno de sus brazos y luego las costillas, fue tan fuerte el golpe que destruyo el mástil de la guitarra.

-Espero que sufras maldito… desgraciado…-luego de ese último golpe, comenzó a sentirse muy extraña y cansada, miro hacia abajo y vio que tenía clavado el cortaplumas en un costado de su torso y había perforado su chaqueta y comenzaba lentamente a gotear sangre por toda su vestimenta. Se dio cuento que el atacante había alcanzado a clavarle con su arma antes de ser aventado al piso.

-¡Sawako-sensei! –ambas estudiantes corrieron con preocupación hacia dónde estaba la asesora y la atraparon con cuidado por detrás para que no se cayera muy bruscamente al piso.

-Me quebraste… el brazo… estúpida, tú… creíste que tu sola… me ibas a detener…-dijo aún con mucho dolor, pero acercándose lentamente, creyendo que al ver a la profesora y las dos estudiantes todas indefensas, podía intentar hacerles daño a pesar de que ya no tenía su arma.

-Pero… no estoy sola… traje compañía… estúpido inútil.- respondió despacio pero con mucha seguridad.

Mugi, Nodoka y Sawako desde lejos, vieron en la entrada principal del camino de cemento llegaron dos mujeres adultas y una estudiante.

-¡Desgraciado! Por todo el daño que has hecho a estas estudiantes te las veras conmigo también. Espero que te diviertas conmigo, porque será lo último que harás, maldito inútil. -dijo la estudiante de cabello rubio y corto, con su ropa de trabajo de color rojo que cubría su uniforme y tenía en sus manos un bate de béisbol.

-No tengo palabras para definir qué clase de atrocidad eres, pero por lo que acabas de hacer, no te daré una segunda oportunidad. Tenlo por seguro.- apareció la guardia del instituto de cabello rubio con su vestido morado y poniéndose a lado de la estudiante, con un paraguas en su mano.

-No sé qué problemas psicológicos y traumáticos tengas, pero al ver la situación actual, no me voy a dar molestia de arreglar un problema que ya no se puede solucionar con medicina tradicional. –apareció una mujer de cabello plateado y trenzado, vestida de médico.

El hombre herido al ver a esas tres mujeres desconocidas con sus caras mostrando una seriedad, a tal punto que inspiraba terror, supo que era su tiempo para pagar por sus actos que había cometido hacia Mugi, Nodoka y Sawako. Las tres mujeres se acercaron de forma amenazante hasta dejar al ladrón acorralado en una esquina, la mujer de cabello plateado agarro al sujeto por detrás con firmeza, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los brazos del hombre herido, levantándolo del piso, y las dos mujeres rubias con mucha seriedad lo golpearon dos veces con fuerza con el bate y el paraguas en el vientre del sujeto, que luego de eso, se desmayo definitivamente al piso de forma inconsciente. Una vez terminado, el grupo de mujeres se dirigió hacia las dos estudiantes y a la profesora herida.

-¿Están bien jóvenes? Ya todo término. Viendo detalladamente como tienen desordenados sus uniformes, diría que tuvieron una dura batalla. Por suerte no veo que tengan heridas demasiado graves, con algunos medicamentos debería ser suficiente. –dijo calmadamente y amablemente la mujer de cabello trenzado.

-Para la próxima ocasión, guarda bien tus pertenencias, y no se metan en problemas. –dijo regañando a las dos jóvenes. -Aquí hay personas que quieren aprovechar en los momentos oportunos. Por suerte me entere de esta situación a tiempo gracias a su profesora. –dijo calmadamente la rubia de cabello largo, ya había sacado las cosas robadas del sujeto y se la entregó a Mugi discretamente sin que Nodoka viera cual era el contenido oculto. –Ustedes están a salvo. Eso es seguro.

-Lo más importante, es que cuentan con nosotras para protegerlas. Ese idiota se lo busco. –dijo la estudiante rubia de cabello corto, acercándose al resto de sus compañeras.

-Muchas gracias… prometo ayudarles… en algún favor que necesiten… en el futuro.- agradeció a las tres mujeres la asesora aún en estado débil.

Aunque Nodoka y Mugi estaban agradecidas de que fueran salvadas por Sawako y las tres desconocidas habitantes, aún estaban muy preocupadas por la salud de la asesora del club de música.

\- Sawako-sensei, es nuestra culpa…-dijeron muy lamentadas las dos jóvenes, -No estarías… de esta forma… si no… hubiéramos sido…

-Tranquila chicas…- interrumpió a ambas chicas, -He… tenido peores días que este... al menos ese infeliz maleducado… las dejara en paz.- dijo adolorida mientras Nodoka y Mugi la sujetaban con cuidado.

-¿Pero por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Por qué?! –dijeron las dos muy tristes abrazando a su profesora.

-Nunca dejaría… que les pasara algo malo… a ustedes dos. Cuando me entere por mi cuenta que estaban… peleando contra ese sujeto, mi mayor temor seria que… cualquiera de ustedes dos o ambas… hubiera muerto. Porque durante este ultimo tiempo en clases… yo he visto que ambas sienten… algo muy especial una con la otra, sobre todo en los recreos… y en las horas que están en el club, no me mientan chicas… sé que es verdad. –dijo cada vez sintiéndose más débil y hablaba más despacio.

-Sawako…

-No estén tristes… estaré bien… lo importante es que ustedes estuvieran a salvo… valió la pena… –dijo más despacio a punto de quedarse inconsciente. -Sé que se quieren… mucho… lo se… ambas son…-pero no alcanzo a terminar su frase.

-¡NO SAWAKO, POR FAVOR… NO TE VALLAS! –gritaron las dos jóvenes desesperadas con lágrimas en sus ojos, tratando que siguiera despierta, y luego vieron a la mujer de cabello plateado trenzado acercarse a ellas.

-Tranquilas jóvenes, me encargare de ayudar personalmente a su profesora. Yo la voy a salvar. Se los aseguro. -dijo con mucha seguridad.

Algo estaban muy seguras ambas jóvenes de todo esto, que a pesar de ser salvadas por Sawako y las tres mujeres extravagantes de sus errores, es una experiencia que será difícil de olvidar en el corto plazo.

* * *

N/A: Si que fue intenso. Espero que lo disfrutado tanto como a mi. Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, ya tenia en mente esta idea, que ambas querían un paseo inolvidable hasta que se les presento algo inesperado. Al menos tienen suerte que llegaran Sawako y compañía para salvarlas al final. Queda esperar ahora que ocurrirá con las chicas después de ese suceso inesperado. No se pierdan el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Comentarios son bienvenidos. Nos vemos.


	4. Nuestro recuerdo imborrable

N/A: Hola nuevamente, aquí les presento el ultimo capitulo de esta historia que me gusto escribir. Espero que sea de su agrado. Comentarios finales al final de esta historia.

* * *

Aviso importante 1: Personajes y ambientes de esta franquicias NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia antes mencionada, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse.

Aviso importante 2: Personajes de una misma franquicia especifica no relacionados con K-ON! tienen un ligero cameo y tienen una ligera (o muy nula) participación en este historia, al final de esta historia sera revelado esta franquicia, el cual TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE. ¡A leer!

* * *

Capitulo 4. Nuestro recuerdo imborrable.

Con la ayuda de la mujer experta en medicina y las dos mujeres rubias desconocidas, trasladaron a Sawako con cuidado sobre una camilla plegable que llevaba a mano la mujer de cabello plateado, hasta una ambulancia que se encontraba estacionada cerca del puente, donde Mugi y Nodoka las acompañaban en su trayecto. Por otra parte, la mujer adulta de cabello rubio y largo les explico a las jóvenes que llamo a la policía para llevarse al ladrón que aún estaba inconsciente, explicando los motivos y en donde estaba ubicado.

Si bien, la mujer de cabello plateado había hecho una venda improvisada a la mujer herida para evitar la hemorragia durante el trayecto, ya en la ambulancia se dedicó a hacer de mejor manera todo lo posible para salvar la vida de la asesora del club, hasta que ella consideraba que estuviera ya en buen estado.

-Escuchen jóvenes. Tienes mucha suerte que esa estocada que recibió su profesora de ese señor maleducado, no llego a algún órgano vital. Ella necesitara mucho reposo y con esta nueva venda en su torso protegerá su herida. Mis conocimientos en la medicina nunca me fallan, y con este relajante la ayudara que se recupere físicamente.- dijo la mujer con mucha seguridad a las estudiantes mientras dejaba en reposo a la asesora que se encontraba durmiendo sin problemas sobre una camilla tradicional, ubicada en uno de los costados del interior de la ambulancia.

-Muchas gracias.- dijeron aliviadas y más calmadas Mugi y Nodoka, sentadas sobre un asiento largo en el otro costado del interior de la ambulancia. Con anterioridad las dos mujeres rubias habían ayudado a curar sus heridas a cada joven, siguiendo las órdenes de la mujer de cabello plateado, y para finalizar les dieron un remedio recetado por la experta en medicina, para que se sintieran físicamente y mentalmente mejor luego de esta traumática experiencia.

-Kotobuki-san y Manabe-san, necesito que se queden en ropa interior y se pongan estos trajes de bruja mágica y de sacerdotisa respectivamente que les acabo de hacer. Les tomare varias fotos, les haré publicidad y ganaremos mucho dinero, lo suficiente para tener nuestro propio manga y anime. Solo esperemos que la audiencia no nos confunda con un videojuego. -dijo dormida Sawako, de forma inconsciente.

-Ehh…- dijeron las dos estudiantes nerviosa y con gotas en sus cabezas.

-Que vergonzoso ¿O no? –comento con curiosidad la rubia de cabello corto sentada al lado de las estudiantes. –Espera… ¿Por qué tienen gotas en la cabeza?- pregunto para si misma.

-Porque están nerviosas.- respondió nada discreta la mujer de vestido morado, sentada al lado de la estudiante de la ropa de trabajo rojo. –Es una característica que encontrarías de personas nerviosas en un anime.- luego se dirigió hacia las dos jóvenes, -Por otro lado, con respecto a lo que este soñando en este instante su profesora, lo debe estar pasado muy bien, así funciona el mundo de las fantasías.- luego se dirigió a la mujer adulta, -Creo que le diste muchos relajantes.

-Solo le di uno. –dijo seriamente la mujer de cabello plateado manteniendo su compostura, dejando desconcertadas a las cuatro mujeres.

Luego todas dejaron que Sawako siguiera durmiendo tranquilamente sobre la camilla, ambas estudiantes se sentían mejor al ver que la asesora del club seguía con vida gracias a la ayuda de la mujer de cabello plateado. Después de todos estos acontecimientos, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, por lo que la mujer de cabello trenzado se ofreció amablemente de dejar a las jóvenes a sus hogares, en ese instante Nodoka había propuesto a Mugi que se quedara en su hogar en las horas de la noche y ella acepto su propuesta aunque no con mucho ánimo como el que tenía antes.

* * *

La ambulancia recorrió la ciudad hasta llegar a la residencia de Nodoka sin ninguna complicación en su camino, mientras ambas jóvenes solo escucharon atentamente en todo el camino las historias de las mujeres desconocidas, sobre como conocieron a Sawako debido que ella necesitaba desesperadamente ayuda para mejorar su imagen de como ser una profesora ideal. Una vez en la entrada principal de la residencia, las dos jóvenes se bajaron de la ambulancia despidiéndose de la profesora dormida, pero antes de entrar a la residencia, querían darles las gracias a todas esas valientes mujeres que la habían ayudado de ese sujeto que las amenazaban. Las tres mujeres se despidieron de las estudiantes, y adicionalmente todas ellas se habían comprometido a cuidar a Sawako y trasladarla a su hogar para que se recupere.

-Muchas gracias a todas, por salvarnos de ese sujeto y de ayudar a Sawako-sensei. Estaré en deuda con todas ustedes. -agradeció Mugi hacia todas las mujeres.

-Muchas gracias a todas. Son tan valientes como Sawako-sensei. Gracias por todo. –agradeció Nodoka.

-No se preocupen, estamos para ayudarlas. Cuenten con nosotras. – dijo amablemente y sonriendo la estudiante rubia de cabello corto desde la puerta lateral de la ambulancia.

-Cuídense y que se recuperen bien. Su salud es muy importante. –dijo amablemente la mujer de cabello plateado desde el asiento del conductor.

-Cuídense jóvenes estudiantes. Aprovechen esta segunda oportunidad. La vida solo se vive una vez.- dijo la rubia de cabello largo desde el asiento del copiloto, de forma seria la última frase.

Mugi y Nodoka se despidieron de todas las mujeres adultas, estaban muy agradecidas y a su vez más tranquilas, las dos entraron a la residencia de la chica de cabello marrón, miraron por última vez el cielo oscuro antes de entrar, viendo como sus heroínas a lo lejos, comenzaban a desaparecer de sus vistas junto con su profesora desde la ambulancia.

* * *

Una vez que ambas jóvenes ingresaron a la residencia en silencio, encendieron las luces principales de la sala principal y cada una se sentaba al sofá manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ellas y dejaron sus bolsos al lado del sofá, anteriormente Nodoka le dijo a Mugi que sus padres fueron a otro paseo de curso con sus hermanos menores. Estuvieron solas en silencio un buen tiempo, ambas chicas tenían sentimientos encontrados que les molestaba en su interior luego de sufrir esta no agradable experiencia que casi les cuesta su propia vida, y que querían expresar ese dolor interior que tanto les molestaba de forma respetuosa.

-Mugi… sé que no hablamos mucho durante el trayecto en la ambulancia… y tal vez estés enojada conmigo…–dijo Nodoka de forma culpable, rompiendo el silencio permitiendo que la rubia la escuchara atentamente y ambas hicieran contacto visual desde lejos. -…pero quiero disculparme contigo.

-Cuando vi que te robaron tus cosas, me enoje mucho. -continúo con su disculpa, -Creí… que si yo las recuperaba por mi cuenta… estarías segura, pero si no hubiese hecho nada… tal vez no habríamos sufrido toda esta paliza que nos dieron… y Sawako-sensei no estaría herida. –luego su tono de voz comenzó a ser triste, -Perdón por eso Mugi… sé que probablemente estas desilusionada de mí, que fuera una irresponsable por ir sola, no medir bien las consecuencias y peligrar nuestra propia vida… y que no fuera el mejor paseo que hayas tenido y ya no quieras ser mi ami…- fue interrumpida rápidamente cuando Mugi la abrazo de forma consoladora y con fuerza, rodeando sus brazos por la espalda de su compañera sin perder su contacto visual.

-Está bien Nodoka-chan, la intención es lo que cuenta.– hablo despacio pero con tono triste. -Pero no te lleves la culpa tu sola… la verdad es que también fue mi culpa y quiero disculparme contigo… solo querías que estuviese lejos del peligro… pero no quise hacer caso… porque no era justo que fueras tu sola a enfrentarlo… si no llegaba hasta ese lugar… no me imagino que cosas malas que te hubieran hecho.- luego comenzó a llorar lentamente. -Tú me… dejaste muy… preocupada. Al final salimos heridas de esta situación junto con Sawako-sensei que quedo inconsciente, pero la verdad es que si a ti te hubieran lastimado gravemente y… te... hubieras… muerto… sin que yo pudiera hacer nada… me volvería a sentir mucho más devastada, me sentiría mucho peor que cuando estaba en el salón de música. Sin ti presente, ya no tendría sentido mi vida. Me dejaste preocupada por eso.

-No eres la única. Tú también me dejaste muy preocupada Mugi… también actuaste de forma irresponsable… cuando quisiste recuperar tus cosas. -dijo con molestia y tristeza, secándole las lágrimas a su compañera con un pañuelo de su bolsillo, -Si a ti te hubiese ocurrido el mismo accidente que sufrió nuestra profesora y no… te… hubieran salvado… y hubieras muerto… yo ya no podría vivir sabiendo que la persona que más quiero se fue. Lo que quiero decir es que tú ya eres alguien muy importante para mí, en mi vida, en el tiempo que llevamos juntas y no creo que vuelva a encontrar a alguien igual a ti si tú ya no estas.

Ambas jóvenes realizaron sus descargos que tanto les inquietaba en su interior, permitiendo que se sintieran mucho mejor, Nodoka aprovecho de abrazar a la rubia rodeando sus brazos por la espalada y apoyara su cabeza en su hombro y su compañera hacia lo mismo. Se quedaron un momento en silencio en esa posición para que se quedaran más tranquilas, hasta que Mugi rompió el silencio.

-Te perdono Nodoka-chan y lamento por haberte preocupado, todos cometemos errores… unos más graves que otros… no somos perfectas… estuve molesta contigo al principio pero no por eso voy a dejar de ser tu amiga, y la verdad es que estoy muy agradecida de haber disfrutado este paseo juntas a pesar de que no resulto como esperaba. –dijo más calmada y con mejor ánimo, soltando el abrazo para que ambas volvieran a hacer contacto visual, -Podemos tener muchos paseos juntas en el futuro, pero nuestra vida es única y es algo que ninguna de las dos podemos desperdiciar.- dijo esto último con firmeza.

-Tienes razón en eso Mugi. –dijo igual de calmada como su compañera. -Por eso te perdono y lamento mucho por todo lo que tuviste que pasar. Yo no quiero estar molesta contigo, porque sé muy bien el tipo de persona que eres tú. –luego se tomó una leve pausa y continuo, -Sé que Sawako-sensei y las demás nos salvaron de todo esto, pero te quiero agradecer Mugi por haberme salvado cuando me encontraba indefensa. Gracias Mugi.

-Tú también me defendiste cuando tenías que hacerlo, estoy muy agradecida al igual que tú. Gracias Nodoka-chan.– dijo con naturalidad. Su disculpa mutua, permitió que ambas jóvenes se sintieran mucho más aliviadas por igual.

-Sé que todo lo que sucedió anteriormente no fue muy bonito y que probablemente tengamos traumas, pero pienso que ya fue suficiente de tener malos recuerdos. Y es hora de vivir los buenos recuerdos. –dijo con mejor ánimo y se fue a buscar su bolso escolar para su preciado regalo.

-¿Que estás buscando? –pregunto interesada mientras veía a Mugi sacando de su bolso, su regalo algo arrugado y se le entrego en sus manos.

-Es un regalo que te compre para ti.- dijo sonriendo con naturalidad.

-¿Para mí? –dijo con emoción.

-Así es. Quise entregártelo antes que me lo robaran. Ábrelo. Espero que te guste.- dijo con expectativas, y vio cómo su amiga habría el obsequio, mostrando el estuche del collar y luego lo abrió.

-Es un collar de plata, y en el marco estamos nosotras. Es muy bonito. Muchas gracias Mugi.- dijo muy sorprendida la chica de lentes. Por su parte la rubia coloco el collar con cuidado alrededor del cuello de su amiga.

-Te queda muy bien, con esto siempre me vas a recordar en cualquier lugar que te encuentres, para que recuerdes que existe alguien que te quiere y te aprecie por quien eres.- sonrió Mugi. -También tengo mi propio collar para que también te recuerde.- dijo sacando de su bolsillo su otro collar de plata.

-Permíteme… yo te lo coloco.- Nodoka con mucha seguridad se acercó para colocarle el collar con cuidado alrededor del cuello de su amiga. –Te queda bien en ti. Y dado este momento, quiero aprovechar de entregarte este regalo que acabo de comprar hace unos días atrás.

-¿Un regalo? –pregunto con emoción la rubia.

La chica de cabello marrón saco de su bolso, la bufanda de color morado con cuadros blancos. -¿Te gusta?

-¡Es una bufanda de color morado! Es muy bonito tu regalo Nodoka-chan. Gracias. –dijo muy sorprendida y vio cómo su amiga comenzó a colocárselo alrededor de su cuello.

-Qué bueno que te gustara. Lo compre pensando en ti, porque tú eres una buena amiga en quien puedo confiar, y se te ve bien el color morado.

Ambas estaban muy felices de recibir esos regalos de parte de su respectiva amiga, pero en su interior, cada una sentía que querían ser más que una amiga, y esta era la buena oportunidad de expresar sus sentimientos dadas la situación que se encontraban. Aunque de las dos, Nodoka fue la primera que se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Mugi? ¿Te puedo conversar algo muy importante? Es sobre… nosotras dos. –pregunto valientemente.

-Dime Nodoka-chan.- dijo con calma.

-En todo este tiempo que llevamos juntas, desde que te ayude cuando te sentiste mal anímicamente en el salón de música, la verdad es que no he dejado de pensar en ti, comienzo a sentir cosas nuevas en mi interior cuando te veo en clases, cuando estamos juntas y conversamos en los recreos y en los almuerzos, no dejo de pensar en ti en las noches, cuando pienso en ti pienso en lo amable y cariñosa que eres y con eso ya no me siento triste cuando Yui me rechazo.- dijo mientras tomaba con delicadeza, ambas manos de la rubia y continuo.

-Eres muy importante para mí, y siento todo esto en mi interior… porque estoy… enamorada de ti. Te amo Mugi. Me gustas mucho.- dijo Nodoka nerviosa y sonrojada pero muy valiente, la rubia comenzaba a sonreír y a sonrojarse de alegría al ver como su compañera se estaba declarando. -¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? ¿Qué dices?- luego de una breve pausa, rápidamente sintió que Mugi dejo de tomar sus manos y fue a abrazarla muy fuerte pero con delicadeza en su cintura y la acercaba más hasta sentir su cálido cuerpo.

-Antes que te responda…-dijo igual de sonrojada como su compañera y con voz tranquila, -También te confieso que, desde ese día que nos contamos nuestros problemas amorosos en tu hogar, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ni en las noches cuando duermo, mi último sueño que recuerdo era estar las dos juntas en el patio del instituto. Cada día siento cosas nuevas en mi interior cuando te veo y conversamos juntas, y pienso en lo responsable y madura que eres. Y la verdad es que estoy enamorada… de ti. ¡Yo… también te amo Nodoka y mucho! Me gustas mucho y eres muy importante para mí. –dijo muy emocionada y sonrojada, manteniendo su contacto visual hacia su compañera. –Y estoy de acuerdo… que… quiero ser tu novia. O mejor, que juntas seamos novias, porque yo también quiero que tú seas mi novia.

-Entonces, como ahora vamos a ser novias… te voy a demostrar todo lo que siento por ti.- dijo sonrojada y muy valiente.

-De acuerdo, yo también quiero demostrar lo que siento por ti. –insistió Mugi igual de sonrojada y esta afirmo.

Nodoka con uno de sus brazos suavemente la abrazo alrededor de su espalda de su compañera y la apego más hacia su cuerpo y con su otra mano le tomo el mentón de Mugi mientras ella le seguía abrazando en su cintura. Se miraban de frente a solo centímetros, muy sonrojadas y nerviosas, sintiendo la respiración de su compañera, se acercaban lentamente hasta que se tocaron sus labios y ambas por igual se dejaron llevar por esa agradable sensación de besar a su compañera, cerraron sus ojos y siguieron besándose con cariño sintiendo su suave tacto y su dulce sabor hasta que se les hiciera falta aire y tenían que respirar. Se separaron levemente y se quedaron en esa posición observándose detenidamente.

-¿Te gusto nuestro primer beso, Mugi?- dijo calmadamente y sonrojada, separándose solo a centímetros de sus labios sin perder el contacto visual.

-Me gustó… me gustó mucho… ahora quisiera darte mucho besos en este instante.- dijo muy contenta y se apegó más al cuerpo de su novia, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo. –Estoy muy feliz y me alegro que sientas los mismo que siento por ti.- y sentía como le acariciaban su suave cabello rubio, y aprovecho la oportunidad de abrazar a la chica de lentes por alrededor de su cuello.

-Es verdad, aunque no nos conozcamos tanto tiempo como lo son nuestras amigas, estoy feliz que seamos pareja, tú eres alegre, cariñosa, bondadosa, valiente, una gran persona y tienes un aura maternal. Siempre tendrás mi apoyo y estaré contigo ante cualquier problema con tal de verte feliz. Sé que en el futuro tendremos problemas y puede que en ciertas cosas podamos estar de acuerdo o no, pero quiero enfrentar nuestros problemas juntas. Te prometo que juntas vamos a hacer que nuestra relación perdure por mucho tiempo como el que tienen nuestras amigas. Tú eres muy importante para mí. Te amo Mugi. –dijo sonriendo con alegría, manteniendo su compostura calmada y bajando sus brazos para ahora abrazar por la cintura de la rubia.

-Tú también lo eres una gran persona, eres responsable, valiente, protectora y eres muy madura. También tendrás mi apoyo y estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Estoy dispuesta a hacer que nuestra relación perdure por mucho tiempo, porque te adoro y te quiero mucho, y me gusta que seamos pareja. Tú eres importante para mí. Te amo Nodoka. –dijo con mucha alegría y una con una sonrisa.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo, nuevamente se besaron, tocando sus suaves labios, pero ahora se sentía diferente al primero, en este comenzaron a entregar todo su amor que sentía hacia su pareja, comenzaron a abrazarse más fuerte y en un instante Mugi comenzó a recargase sobre el cuerpo de Nodoka, sin soltar el abrazo, la chica de lentes aterrizo cómodamente de espalda sobre el sofá, puso sus piernas sobre el sofá y vio como la rubia se acomodaba para estar encima suyo. La tecladista mantuvo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica de cabello marrón para que apoyara cómodamente su cabeza y continuaron con su actividad.

Siguieron besándose hasta que Mugi introdujo su lengua en su boca y comenzó a tocar la lengua de su novia, ambas comenzaron a intensificar más el beso y ver quien dominaba a quien mientras disfrutaban de cada toque hasta que la tecladista tomo el control de la situación. Nodoka mientras disfrutaba esas agradables sensaciones, comenzaba a acariciar el suave cabello rubio y luego su espalda, y simultáneamente su pareja comenzaba a acariciar el suave cabello marrón y agarraba con cariño sus mechones mientras seguían con su actividad de besar apasionadamente a su novia.

Estuvieron un buen tiempo disfrutando de actividad apasionada, hasta que Nodoka sujeto con delicadeza el cuerpo de su novia, para que ambas se giraran, dejando a Mugi acostada en el sofá y la chica de lentes se acomodaba para estar encima de ella. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil rodeo sus brazos sobre el cuello de su pareja para que apoyara cómodamente su cabeza y continuaron con su actividad.

Repitieron su misma actividad, con la diferencia de que mientras continuaban besándose, Nodoka introdujo su lengua en su boca y comenzó a tocar la lengua de su novia, intensificando más el beso hasta que la chica de cabello marrón tomo el control de la situación. Mugi por su parte, disfrutaba esas agradables sensaciones, y repitió la misma rutina anterior de acariciar el suave cabello marrón y luego su espalda, y simultáneamente su pareja comenzaba a acariciar y agarrar con cariño el suave cabello rubio. Manteniendo su misma intensidad de besar con pasión a su novia.

Ambas pasaron mucho tiempo con su actividad apasionada, a tal punto que perdieron la noción del tiempo pero no les importo mucho eso. Las dos jóvenes se dejaron de besarse, se volvieron a sentar en el sofá como corresponde, se acomodaron su vestimenta y se dieron una pausa para relajarse un poco. En su interior se sentían muy felices, para ser su primera vez que experimentan su apasionado acto de besar, Mugi y Nodoka le gustaba mucho esa sensación interna de dominar y tener el control de la situación sobre la otra cuando se encontraban encima de su suave cuerpo; y a la vez, les gustaba ser sumisa y estar dominada por el control de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y de la tecladista respectivamente, cuando ellas se encontraban sobre su cuerpo y estas las presionaba su propio peso.

-Mugi. -dijo con más calma, - ¿Te gustaría ir al comedor a cenar para continuar celebrando nuestro noviazgo?- propuso Nodoka emocionada.

-Que esperamos, quiero celebrarlo contigo. Yo te ayudo. - dijo Mugi más emocionada que su compañera.

* * *

Luego que ambas jóvenes enamoradas tuvieran una agradable cena, de a poco se sentían cansadas y era el momento adecuado para irse a dormir. Una vez en la habitación de la dueña, la chica de cabello marrón le presto una de sus ropas para dormir a Mugi y le pidió que se cambiara en uno de los baños mientras ella se cambiaba en su habitación. Cuando terminaron de cambiarse, Nodoka dejo que la rubia ingresara a su habitación.

Nodoka dejo que Mugi ingresara primero a la cama, mientras ella se encargaba de apagar las cosas a excepción de su lámpara de su velador y luego ingresaría a la cama. Ambas se acomodaron de manera que se quedaran abrazadas alrededor de la espalda, mirándose de frente, entrecruzaban sus piernas y manteniendo su calor corporal, apoyaban sus cabezas sobre la almohada.

-Nodoka… antes que vayamos a dormir… ¿Crees que nuestros padres acepten nuestra relación?– pregunto dudosa, mientras se miraban fijamente. –Es solo que no quiero que me separen de ti.

-Eso no va a pasar Mugi. Prometo que hablare con ellos mañana personalmente sobre lo nuestro.– dijo muy segura y tranquila –Yo tampoco voy a dejar que nadie nos separe, ellos comprenderán. Con respecto a tus padres, ellos son más comprensibles que los míos con respecto a esos temas.

-Tienes razón. Prometo que se los voy a contar de lo nuestro mañana también. Vamos a salir juntas adelante. Como lo hacemos siempre. –dijo muy segura. Se dieron un último beso en los labios antes de prepararse para ir a dormir.

-Descansa Mugi, que duermas bien. Te amo mucho.- dijo mientras estaba lista para apagar la luz de su lámpara y guardar sus lentes.

-Tú también descansa Nodoka, que duermas bien. Yo también te amo mucho.- una vez que se apagó la lámpara, las dos se quedaron dormidas instantáneamente, pensando que el siguiente día podría ser igual de mejor de lo que ocurrió esta noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, sonó la alarma en la habitación indicando que era la mañana del sábado, comenzaba a llegar los primeros rayos del sol a través de la ventana indicando un día despejado. Nodoka con mejor humor estiro su brazo para apagar la molesta alarma, después miro a su alrededor y pudo ver que Mugi seguía durmiendo mientras la tenía abrazada como si fuera una almohada y la escuchaba respirar.

Después de que ambas jóvenes se confesaran juntas y disfrutaban su mutua presencia antes de dormir, ahora se veían como una pareja llena de amor, confianza y felicidad, ambas estaban dispuestas a apoyarse mutuamente en cualquier instante y problema que tuvieran, y expresarle todo su amor que sentían a su respectiva pareja. Y tenían la intención de extender su relación por mucho tiempo.

Nodoka solo observaba como su novia seguía durmiendo en sus brazos hasta que paso unos minutos hasta que ella comenzara a despertar.

-Buenos días Mugi.– dijo amablemente.

-Buenos días Nodoka.– sonrió la rubia al despertar con ánimo, vio cómo su novia se acercó para besarla en sus labios y ella lo correspondió, cuando dejaron de besarse, ambas se sentaron en la cama, se abrazaron y se quedaron mirando de frente a su pareja mientras acariciaban su cabello.

-¿Dormiste bien?– pregunto la joven de cabello marrón.

-De maravilla, incluso hasta soñé contigo y te decía cuanto te quiero. Lo que sentimos ayer en la noche fue fantástico y esto será un recuerdo que lo voy a recordar por siempre, será nuestro recuerdo imborrable. Ademas de compartir este paseo contigo y ser tu novia. ¿Y tú dormiste bien? –dijo Mugi mientras jugaba con sus mechones marrones.

-Igual de maravilla, y también soñé contigo. Lo que sentimos ayer será inolvidable para mí también. Vamos a aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad para que juntas seamos felices, dejar atrás toda esa tristeza y compartamos y vivamos juntas todos los buenos momentos que tengamos en el futuro. Voy a cumplir mi promesa de que nuestra relación perdure por mucho tiempo, y te tengo mucha confianza en ti.– dijo Nodoka mientras con sus manos enrollaba sus mechones rubios.

-Yo también quiero ayudar a cumplir esa promesa, te tengo mucha confianza, y que nuestra relación perdure por mucho tiempo, juntas lo haremos. Que vivamos juntas esta oportunidad para que seamos felices por mucho tiempo.- dijo la rubia, finalmente se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo Manabe Nodoka.

-Te amo Kotobuki Tsumugi.

Compartieron el resto del fin de semana juntas como pareja, disfrutando de cada momento juntas en sus paseos por la ciudad. Cuando estuvieron en el instituto, ambas oficializaron su relación a sus amigas y compañeras del club de música y a Sawako (ya recuperada), todas ellas estaban muy contentas que aprovecharon de celebrarlo en conjunto en el salón de música, estaban dispuestas a brindarles su apoyo. Al igual que el apoyo que recibieron sus respectivos padres, luego de enterase que sus respectivas hijas tenían pareja.

Su relación comenzaba a crecer con el paso del tiempo, Mugi y Nodoka disfrutaban al máximo cada momento juntas en su último año de preparatoria, y aunque tuvieran varios problemas en el camino, como el futuro incierto después del instituto o de los prejuicios de ser lesbianas, lo cierto que ambas estaban dispuestas a superarlos juntas sea como sea, porque se tenían a ellas para apoyarse mutuamente.

Nunca más volvieron a sentir ese sentimiento de rechazo, porque ambas jóvenes ya encontraron el amor de su vida.

-FIN-

* * *

Capitulo Extra.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que las dos jóvenes habían comenzado su noviazgo de forma oficial, ambas se encontraban en las afueras del instituto viendo las tiendas del festival escolar. Las dos disfrutaban de su compañía en su paseo por las tiendas del festival.

-¿Nodoka? -pregunto con cariño, mientras iban caminando tomadas de las manos y usaba su bufanda de color morado.

-Dime Mugi. -dijo amablemente.

-Feliz primer mes de noviazgo. –dijo muy contenta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias Mugi, igual feliz primer mes. Es increíble que llevamos ya un mes de pareja, pasan rápido los días estando contigo. –dijo contenta y calmada.

-Eso es cierto. Por nuestro primer mes, te quiero regalar un obsequio muy especial para ti. –dijo con emoción.

-Que tierna eres… ¿Y qué será? –pregunto interesada, después la rubia le tapo su vista con sus manos.

-Ya verás.- guió a su pareja hacia el costado de una tienda no muy lejos de su posición actual, en la tienda estaba la estudiante rubia de cabello corto con listo verde en su uniforme, cuidando el preciado objeto para que nadie se lo llevara hasta que llegaran las dos jóvenes estudiantes. Una vez cumplido su trabajo se retiró haciendo una reverencia hacia las jóvenes enamoradas y vigilo la entrada principal del costado de la tienda para que terceros no las interrumpieran.

-¿Y bien?- sonrió Mugi.

-Es uno de tus teclados. –dijo Nodoka sorprendida.

-No es cualquier teclado, es mi primer teclado que me regalaron mis padres cuando era una niña, cuando tenía 4 años, el que te conté que gane varios premios en la escuela. Fue muy especial en mi niñez y quiero regalártelo para ti. –dijo con mucha sinceridad.

-Mugi… yo no sé qué decir… -dijo ansiosa, en toda su vida nunca le llamo la atención de tocar algún instrumento musical, pero desde que esta con Mugi como pareja, ha crecido su interés de a poco.

-Yo sé que estos últimos días has tenido un gran interés con este instrumento, te he visto cuando nos acompañas al ver los ensayos en el salón de música. No lo niegues Nodoka, sé que quieres tocarlo.

-Es vedad todo eso. Es muy bonito tu regalo…, pero voy a necesitar toda tu ayuda para que me enseñes a tocar ese instrumento, porque yo sola, sería muy difícil. ¿Puedes?

-Cuando tú quieras. Espero que disfrutes tu regalo. –sonrió la rubia desde su lugar.

-Me gustara Mugi. También para nuestro primer mes te compre un regalo que sé que te gustara. –desde su posición saco de su bolso un manga de temática yuri que se lo entrego en sus manos a la rubia.

-Nodoka es fantástico, muchas gracias. –dijo muy feliz con estrellas en sus ojos. –Creo que me gustara mucho esta manga, "La bruja mágica y la titiritera".- guardo su regalo en su bolso y muy contenta se fue directo a abrazar a su novia por la cintura y se miraron de frente. –Sé que sabes bien que me gustan este tipo de cosas, porque el amor de mujeres es muy bonito, y me gusta tener esas hermosas fantasías sobre esos temas, pero la verdad que este fantástico regalo no se compara con lo que siento contigo Nodoka, lo que siento por ti es real. Gracias por este regalo. –dijo muy agradecida.

-Igual gracias por tu regalo, pero no va superar el mejor regalo que he recibido de todos. –la abrazo alrededor de su cuello y bufanda, y le dio un rápido beso en sus labios. –El mejor de todos regalos es estar contigo. Te amo Mugi. Nunca lo olvides.

-Yo también te amo Nodoka. Y me encanta estar contigo. –continuaron besándose, mientras disfrutaba su compañía durante las horas libres del festival escolar. Las dos jóvenes aun en su apasionada actividad, ignoraban que a lo lejos había una persona que las estaban observando detenidamente en una tienda de antigüedades históricas del Japón Feudal.

-Bien hecho jóvenes. Bien hecho. –dijo la guardia de cabello largo y rubio con naturalidad, y después continuo leyendo su revista de su tierra natal sin que la molestaran.

* * *

N/A: Bueno este es el final de esta historia, espero que te haya gustado esta lectura que hice con mucho cariño y esfuerzo para compartirla en esta pagina. Por lo menos para mi me gusto mucho y me entretuvo mucho en hacer este primer fanfiction.

Si me preguntaran, ¿Por qué elegí emparejar a Mugi con Nodoka? Porque esta historia esta inspirado un poco en un fanfiction en ingles que leí con anterioridad y me gusto mucho que llama "The KON Virus", en el que incluían a ellas dos como pareja, por lo que ayudo a inspirarme en hacer esta historia. Por otra parte, ademas de las parejas convencionales que hay en fanfiction, para el caso de Mugi hay unos pocos y pero con mucha variedad en español que tiene como pareja a Mugi/Sawako, Mugi/Ui, Mugi/Yui y Mugi/Ritsu últimamente como protagonistas, así que quise probar algo nuevo, ademas de ser el primer Mugi/Nodoka en español que se publica en esta pagina.

Para terminar en este fanfiction, si es que no lo detectaron, en los capitulos finales están incluidos de forma sutil algunos personajes (7 en total) y algunas referencias de la franquicia de juegos de Touhou. Los incluí en esta historia debido a que cuando pensaba hacer el tercer capitulo en adelante, en vez de incluir personajes terciarios en la historia, los quise incluir de forma sutil para que fuera un poco mas llamativo, manteniendo su poca participación porque esto es un fanfiction de K-ON!.

Solo me queda agradecer por esta oportunidad de compartir este fanfiction en esta franquicia. Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Cuando tenga tiempo veré si me inspiro en otra historia. Nos vemos.


End file.
